The Past's Future
by BlacK-KnightS-WinG
Summary: She who was an angel, had appeared in front door of a guild, and there he found her. He took her in, even though she could have been a threat or an arch enemy of any sort. She gains consciousness only to reveal that she was on a run but she is accepted to the guild. Little did they know she posed a threat to both her family and her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

With quick feet, she ran. What was she running from?

People, her people, her country.

What did she do to deserve this? Only her and her alone knew.

But at this point, since she was being chased after, of course the people who was chasing after her knew about her powers. That is the whole reason as to why they are chasing her in the first place. She held something that only she could wield, something that only she could use to her advantage.

Having run away from her homeland, she ran for 3 days non-stop, only stopping for about an hour to get some rest, but as soon as one hour is up, she continues to run. Running away from her enemies made her tired, at this point her barefooted feet were bleeding and was covered in dirt, all bruised up and red. She lost her shoes along the way, seeing as at the time she was running away she was wearing flats, which were not good shoes to be running in. Her feet were aching, almost having gone numb, but she fought on, and continued to run until she reached a town.

* * *

She was glad to have seen a place with civilization, she was hoping that the place she ran to would hopefully help her, especially with the wound she was carrying on her body too. Before stopping to talk to anyone, she first wanted to explore what this town looked like. She just had the need to see if there was anyone suspicious who was out looking for her.

The town was quite peaceful, not so bad for a pretty big town. But that was taken back as soon as she saw fire and ice appear out of nowhere with swords flying everywhere.

'Weird town.' she thought, and continued on her way.

At this point though, she was feeling the urge to find someone to help her bandage her wound up and to find some food. She wondered how she made it 3 days without food, but she understood why. It was because her mind was too busy occupying the word 'RUN' in her head that she didn't even think about food. But before she could even think about food, she needed to think about her wound on her stomach. She looked around, seeing that everyone had been minding their own business and not bothering with her, she continued on her path. She walked around for an extra 20 minutes, and happened to walk in front of a huge building. As she looked up to see the sign, the blaring sun shined brightly into her eyes, making them close automatically. As her eyes closed, her wound started to act up. She bent down and put more pressure onto her wound, but as she did so, her world started to blur. She tried so hard to blink her eyes open, but she fell down onto her right side of her body, her left hand still clutching her wound. She then looked back up at the building's sign and sees an insignia.

"A fairy…?" she mumbled out, and a shadow fell upon her. All she saw before her world went black was blonde hair and a built body.

She woke up to the noises that were made from wherever she was. Her eyes slowly blink open and sees a white ceiling. She automatically start to panic and she looks around to find her keys.

"Where am I?" she silently calls out to no one in particular. She then find her keys lying on top of the drawers near her head, she automatically reaches her hand out to grab it. As soon as she grabs her keys, she pulls them close to her, they were the only beings left that she could rely on. After a few seconds of hugging her keys close to her, she looks around the room once again. It looked like an infirmary to her, so nothing bad about that. She then felt something tight around her stomach and realized that her wound was bandaged and wrapped. Since her wound was wrapped, she would assume that someone had picked her up and helped her, thus she got up slowly from the bed she laying down on. She needed to thank the person who helped her and ask for information, on this country and on how things worked here.

Pulling herself together and not really feeling too much pain from her wound, she swings her legs off the bed. Her feet still dangling from the bed, so she seat herself closer to the edge of the bed until her feet makes contact with the cold tiled floor, well her toes met the cold floor, right then realizing that her feet too were wrapped up. She slowly stands up from the edge of the bed and walks forward, towards the door. Before opening the door though, she keeps her hand gripped tightly to her keys, making sure that if she was mistook her savior as an enemy instead. Her breathing was calm, her heart beating every second she waited at the door. But from the other side of the door, all she could hear was shouts and talks and laughter, maybe she had more than one savior. She slowly brings her hand to the doorknob and slowly turn it. Opening the door slowly, the noises became louder. Stepping outside of the room slowly, she walks down a hall and then sees a balcony. As she approached the balcony, things could be heard and seen thrown around. She soon reaches the balcony and slowly peek over it, only to find something fly towards her. With a flinch she closes her eyes and slowly steps backwards, only to lose her balance and fall onto her butt. Her eyes shut close, waiting for the impact of the chair to hit her, but instead of feeling the impact of that chair hit her, she felt an electrifying feeling, a feel of shock and a smell of a storm brewing. She opens her eyes to see a blonde man, and around him lightning bolts surrounded him. But not only was he surrounded in the electricity, she too was surrounded in them.

All the noise in the building seem to have stopped and all attention was given to the blonde man and herself.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

The black headphones which blocked any noise coming from the guild members helped him concentrate on any noises coming from a certain room on the second floor of the guild building. His eyes shut closed, trying to contemplate over who he just found on the dirt ground in front of his guild's building. It had been a full 8 hours since he had found her, and he was wondering why she just felt so familiar. Nothing crossed his mind.

' _I have never met her before. Nor have I ever walked pass by her before. Not even once.'_ He thought to himself, still trying to figure out exactly why she just felt so familiar to him. He shook his head, trying to get everything off his mind.

While he was thinking so hard about the strange woman who he found outside of the guild, he hears a silent click which no one noticed or heard. He slowly took his headphones off from his head, letting it sit on his neck now. He continues to sit where he is seated though and looks up to the balcony of the second floor, waiting for the blonde to appear. He concentrated all of his thoughts on every foot step that the blonde woman took as she moved closer and closer to the balcony of the second floor. Much to his annoyance, a pink haired and black haired man were in another brawl which caused the whole guild to join them. Chairs and tables were being thrown all over which his eyes moved away from the second floor balcony to glare at every one of the guild members. He shifted his eyes once again, and when his eyes landed on the balcony, he spotted the blonde woman's head sticking out, peeking out from where she stood. But not any time soon did a table go flying towards her. That was when he snapped, with his lightning fast movements, he teleported himself to the blonde, who fell backwards to the hard wooden floor, landing on her butt hard. Her eyes shut, but before the table made any new scratches on her, he used his lightning and destroyed the table, disintegrating it to pieces. His electrifying lightning sparked all over his body, which also surrounded the blonde woman who was on the floor behind him.

Every one of the guild members stopped brawling to stare at the man who just unleashed his magic, which soon zapped both the men who started the brawl.

"What the hell?" a pink haired man shouted.

"Continue the brawl, and I will fry every single one of you up." he glared down at his guild members.

He turned to the blonde woman who stared at him, only to feel like she was drilling a hole through his forehead with all her staring. He shook off the fact that she was staring at him non-stop, so he reached his hand out to her.

"Name's Laxus, and you are…?" the blonde man asked. But instead of answering the man, she opened her mouth only to close it again. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she couldn't speak at all.

' _I could have sworn I heard her mumble something about a fairy…'_ Laxus thought.

"... Lucy… My name is Lucy." the blonde woman said.

His voice, his built body, it looked awfully familiar to her. When he was standing in front of her, his back facing her, she felt a bit nostalgic. She blinked then told the man her name, she gladly reached out her hand but stopped mid-way because her vision began to blur. She shook her head to stop the blurring of her vision, but was soon consumed by darkness yet again.

He reached out his hands automatically towards her hand when he noticed that her vision was starting to falter. Before she could fall on her back and hit her head against the wooden floor, he grab her hand immediately, pulling her to him as he kneeled down. Her head now buried into his chest.

"Laxus..." he heard the woman say as she gripped his fur lined coat.

At this point the whole guild went silent, they slowly watch the scene unravel, the answer as to why Laxus stopped the brawl suddenly could clearly be seen, someone would have gotten hurt, more hurt than already is, seeing as the woman who Laxus had in his arms had her feet wrapped and blood seeping through her white clothes.

"Quickly, take her to the infirmary." a little girl with blue hair said. With quick feet, Laxus carried the woman to the infirmary once again that day. Once inside the infirmary, he laid her down on the bed, the little blue haired girl stepped forward and slowly lifted the blonde woman's shirt up. She wasn't surprised to see the wound open again of course, she fell down and probably accidentally opened it up again. The little girl stretched her hands out and concentrated on the wound, her eyes squinted and soon a blue aura surrounded her hand. The wound on the blonde slowly stopped bleeding.

"I will leave the rest to you Wendy." Laxus said as he prepared to leave, only to be held back. He looked down at his fur lined coat and saw that the blonde was still gripping it.

"I'm sure she won't be letting go anytime soon." Wendy squeaked out, smiling innocently at him.

He sighed and grabbing a chair, sat himself down, he said, "Only for a few more minutes."

As soon as Wendy finished dressing the wound, she covered the blonde on the bed with the blanket, not bothering to change the shirt, seeing as Laxus couldn't leave the room unless the blonde woman herself stopped her vice like grip on his coat. Wendy walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

He stared at her, still wondering what it was that as soon as he laid eyes on her, he felt at ease. He looked at the blonde who was still gripping on his coat, now that he was taking a closer look at the blonde, he noticed her plump pink lips, her beautifully round face, her beautiful long blonde hair which reached her butt, and her perfectly shaped nose. One look at her and he felt like she was a missing part of him, the missing puzzle of his life. His hand unconsciously reaches to touch her cheeks, and as soon as he makes contact with her cheek, something warm immediately emits in his fingers, soon reaching the palm of his hand. Then suddenly the room goes black. He looks around, wondering what exactly was going on, right when he was about to use his magic, his surroundings change yet again, this time in a house with furnitures in what seems to be the living room, a kitchen with a table and chairs, stairs that led to the second floor of the house, and a bathroom. Before he could wonder where he was, a blonde woman came out of a room. As soon as he sees her, his eyes go hazy and blurry, vision not clear enough to catch the blonde woman's face. He then opens his eyes again, but he is brought back to the guild's infirmary.

' _What the hell was that?'_ he thought, he then looked down at the blonde who laid on the bed in front of him. The woman he just saw in whatever he was just in also had blonde hair.

' _Better yet, who the hell was that?'_ he thought one last time then shook his head. He got up and looked down at the blonde's hand still gripping onto his coat, he tries to pry them off, only to fail. He then sighs and motions to take off his coat, giving it to the blonde. After taking off the coat, the blonde hugs it closer to her, feeling some sort of heat and comfort from it. Taking one last look at the blonde, he questions why she was here. How she got here. How she got that wound on her stomach. At last, he shakes his head, thinking too much and having no answers to any of his questions was giving him a headache. He then turns to leave, retiring for the day, seeing as the day has turned to night. He walks out of the infirmary room and headed out the guild doors.

She woke up to the music of chirping birds, but that was quickly ruined once she heard loud noises and voices coming from the other side of the door. Opening her eyes slowly, she looks around briefly, finding herself in the room she woke up in the first time she opened her eyes. She looks down to what she was gripping tightly onto only to realize that it was a coat. The coat smelled fresh of a storm, and it just felt so oddly familiar and warm to be wrapped up in. She looks around the room one last time before getting up off the bed and walking towards the the door, she walks towards the balcony again.

' _Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen again?'_ she thought to herself. As she said, she spots a table come flying towards her, but this time she side stepped and dodged the flying table coming towards her. Once she hears the loud crash of the table hit the floor behind her, she continues her walk to the balcony. As soon as she reaches the balcony, she sees dozens of people in a brawl, and seeing that made her panic.

' _Did they find me already? I need to escape,'_ she thought to herself. But much to her dismay, she couldn't leave. After all, whoever saved her was in the building, and she wanted to repay that person back. She held onto her keys, but before she could say anything, a large voice could be heard from the bar.

"BE QUIET YOU BRATS! YOU'RE DISTURBING OUR GUEST!" a tiny old man yelled. The whole building went quiet, and the brawls began to come to an end. The tiny old man coughed before further yelling at the people who began the brawl.

She stands there dumbfounded and feels this urge to ask what the hell was going on. But before she could even say or do anything, a pink haired man looks up at her.

"Yo! Luigi is awake!" he said, and everyone who was currently present in the building looked up at her.

' _Wow, what a great way to get the spotlight.'_ she thought. She smiled awkwardly and took a few steps back. Not knowing what to say or do, she felt this urge to just run away, especially since everyone seem to be staring at her. But she fought the urge and decided to let someone else speak.

"Lucy… Right?" a scarlet haired woman stepped forward asking the blonde. Lucy nodded her head, notifying everyone that yes, her name was indeed Lucy.

"Not Luigi, but Lucy." she said, correcting the pink haired man. The tiny old man coughed, catching her attention. She looked at him, knowing very well that he wanted answers from her. Answers to his questions that he wanted to ask her.

"What happened to you?" Laxus said as he sat down at a table. Lucy stared at him, she definitely knew that he was the one who saved her.

"I… I am currently running away." she said.

"From what? Who?" the tiny old man said. Lucy shook her head.

"I don't know. My people I guess…" Lucy replied to the old man's question.

"Your people? Why are you running away from them?" the scarlet haired woman said.

"That I cannot tell you. I do have one favor to ask of you though." Lucy said. The tiny old man nodded. "I want to stay here for the rest of the day, I promise that I will leave afterwards. I just really need to eat something right now." Lucy said.

Everyone looked at the tiny old man. Nodding his head, he was fine with it.

"Why don't you just stay for a few more days?" the old man said.

"I cannot. I fear that I will bring harm to every one of you here. Besides, it's not a good idea for me to be around too many people for a long period of time." Lucy said and she was thankful for the thought, but she had to reject the offer.

"Harm? To us?" the pink haired man blurted out. He then laughed loudly. "Hey, Lucy…" the man said, finally getting her name correct, "I don't care who or what is after ya, but no one will be bringing any harm to us. We are after all the strongest guild in all of Fiore!" he said proudly. After saying that everyone in the guild yelled, cheering for the confidence that he had just was correct.

"The strongest guild in all of Fiore…?" Lucy said quietly. She closed her eyes and laughed, her mouth curled up in an upward smile. She clutched her stomach and continued to laugh, her laughter growing louder and louder. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her laughter to die down, waiting to ask her why she was laughing.

"Pfttt… Hahahaha! I- I'm sorry. You guys remind me of my people." she said, continuing her giggle and at the same time wiping a bit of tears that were produced from her eyes.

"Alright then, I will take your offer. I will stay here for a couple more days. It's not like I have a destination anyways, so it wouldn't hurt to stay." she said.

"Why not just join our guild then?" the pink haired man said, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone stared at him. "What? It's not like she will be of any big danger. Besides, even if there is trouble, we will beat whoever up! And best of all, she just said she didn't have a destination, so might as well make this a permanent destination." He grinned. As he said that confidently, everyone else grinned. Shouts of "Hell yeah!" or "Aye sir!" was heard from the whole building.

Lucy smiled warmly and nodded. "Alright, I will join then."

She looked around the guild building and smiled. Everyone in the guild let out another smile and then cheered loudly yet again. Everyone turned to her and then threw their hands out to her direction.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" they all shouted. Lucy faltered back a little bit. Her head hung low, her shoulders began to tremble. Everyone thought that they did something wrong. Lucy looked up and smile brightly at them, but everyone could clearly see the tears in her eyes. They all gave her a warm smile, welcoming her with cheers.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" they all shouted. Lucy faltered back a little bit. Her head hung low, her shoulders began to tremble. Everyone thought that they did something wrong. Lucy looked up and smile brightly at them, but everyone could clearly see the tears in her eyes. They all gave her a warm smile, welcoming her with cheers.

-  
At the table where Laxus sat at, he smiled to himself. His smile soon falls due to the fact that he himself smiled. He was surprised to feel his mouth curve up into a smile. He looked at Lucy once again. None of his answers had been answered yet, and he wanted to them to be answered. He had been thinking all night about her. This mysterious woman, who appeared out of nowhere with a wound on her. Running away from her people. Why was she running away? What is she? Who is she? Why does he keep thinking about her?

Knowing that he wasn't going to get answers this way, he shook his head and grab his headphones from around his neck and he shut every noise out.

"Yo! I'm Natsu… Natsu Dragneel, join our team Lucy!" the pink haired man said as he ran towards the blonde who slowly descended the stairs.

"Get away from her fire-breather, let her get some space, she just woke up." the black haired man said, "By the way, I'm Gray Fullbuster." he smirked.

"Haa?! You wanna go ice freak?" Natsu said as he bumped his head against Gray's. They were about to go at it again, but was soon hit in the head by the scarlet haired woman.

"Both of you stop it, you're scaring Lucy." she glared at them, which the two men touched the bump on their head. The woman looked at Lucy and said, "Hello Lucy, I'm Erza Scarlet. Ignore these two idiots, why don't you go grab something to eat."

Lucy nodded slowly and smiled at Natsu and Gray, giving them a little greeting before Erza pulled her to the bar in the guild. Erza sat her down at one of the stools at the bar and soon, a white haired woman is there to tend to them.

"Hello there Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail, my name is Mirajane Strauss, call me Mira." she smiled sweetly. The woman had a proud aura around her, one with an aura of a mother.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy." the tiny old man who sat on the bar table said, smiling at her.

"He is Fairy Tail's Master, Master Makarov." Mira said. Lucy nodded and turned to the man.

"Hello Master, I am happy to join Fairy Tail." she said. The old man smiled.

"Yes, yes. Welcome my child." he smiled warmly at her.

It had already been a full 3 months since Lucy had joined Fairy Tail. Amazing adventures had passed along Lucy's life. Finding out about many of the guild member's past. Having gone through so many things with her team, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy. Always just the usual, destructive team that they are, but that's what Lucy love about her team and Fairy Tail. She found a family within the guild.

On an early morning, Lucy strolled into the guild doors and found Lucy, in her hands was the coat of the person who saved her. Surprisingly, she still had the coat with her. She just felt so assured with it in her hands.

"Lucy, isn't that Laxus' coat? Why do you have it?" Natsu said out of nowhere.

"Huh…? Oh this…?" Lucy said holding the coat up, but clutching it closer to her. She smiled, "I… I think this belongs to the person who saved me. His name was Laxus correct? Can I meet this person? For some reason, just some odd reason, I feel like I know him." Erza and Natsu looked confused, but regardless looked around for the blonde man.

"He's right there." Natsu said pointing at him. As soon as he said that the man himself looked up and stared at Natsu, then looked at Lucy, wondering what it was that she needed. He then looked down at her hands, and in her hands was his coat. He had almost forgotten about his coat if he had not laid his eyes on her. Her eyes fell upon his eyes, and they both stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until Natsu interrupted them.

"Hey, what's wrong Lucy?" he said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes, waving in an up and down movement. She shook her head, and put her hand on Natsu's shoulder, moving him aside just a bit. She then took her first step towards him, her eyes never leaving his, and his never leaving hers.

Each step that she took had made her inhale more, her heart beat fluttering as if there was a butterfly inside of her. His piercing grey eyes never leaving her beautiful chocolate brown. Their hearts beat as one, with the same rhythm, same speed. But as she stepped closer to him an electrifying shock surrounded the two, it started to hurt her, but she didn't stop herself from getting closer to where Laxus was.

No one seem to have noticed that there was an electrifying shock surrounding the two, which meant that only both Lucy and Laxus could see it. As she took each step, the bright yellow electricity slowly turned red, now burning and shocking her. Lucy grunted as the electricity slowly ate up at her skin, and this made Laxus stand. Lucy cringed forward a bit, but to no avail, continued her steps.

Natsu looked at Lucy weirdly, her steps she took looked like they were faltering. His eyes scrunched up.

"Something's wrong with Lucy," Natsu said. Erza looked at him and questioned him. "Her steps, they look weird." He took a whiff of the air in the guild. "Something smells. Smells like fresh burn, with an electrifying feel to it. From..." Natsu followed his sense of smell and pointed at Lucy. Erza was confused now, so she walked towards Lucy, not even within a 3 metre distance from Lucy, she was shocked with what felt like electric bolts.

"What the hell?" Erza said, at this point this caught everyone's attention. This time Natsu tried, he took a step towards Lucy, not feeling anything yet, he went closer to Lucy, and when he was close enough to Lucy to touch her, a clear see through shield had shocked him, sending him bolting towards Erza, only for her to send him flying to the other side of the guild when she saw him flying towards her.

"What the hell Erza?!" Natsu exclaimed as he got up from the other side of the guild. He shook his head, not having the time to deal with Erza yet.

"What's going on?" Erza mumbled out.

"I don't know, but there seems to be a shield surrounding Lucy." Natsu said.

"Must be her magic." Levy suggested, but Erza shook her head.

"Lucy is a spiritual key wielder, she's a Celestial wizard." Gray said standing next to Erza.

"What? How did you know?" Levy questioned.

"She told us and showed us her magic." Happy said.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Cana said from her seat at the bar.

"There is a shield, I guess you could say a force field, but it won't let us near her." Natsu said scratching his head walking to stand next to Gray and Erza.

"What? Why is there-"

"Gaaaahhhh!" Lucy screamed out. Her long blonde hair which reached her butt was frizzy, and every guild member could see red sparks produce around her. Erza, Gray and Natsu was about to make a run for it only to be stopped by lightning. Erza looked up and made eye contact with Laxus.

"Stop. You're hurting her more." He growled out. Erza glared at Laxus, but she put it aside, she tsk-ed and left Laxus to deal with it.

Lucy screamed again, this time, red and blue sparks were producing around her. Then Erza noticed Laxus was also surrounded in the same colors of sparks. She had no idea of what was going on. No one knew what the hell was going on, all they could do was stand there and watch everything unfold between Lucy and Laxus.

As she walked closer to him, red and blue sparks were suddenly burning her. Her long blonde hair was getting frizzy from the sparks that had surrounded her in minutes. Why this was happening Laxus didn't know. But all he had in his mind was that he didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already was. When he saw Natsu and Erza trying to get to Lucy, he had told them to back off, before they hurt her even more. Growling at them, telling them that he was serious.

All of a sudden Lucy fell onto the floor and shouts of Lucy's name was heard from the whole guild.

"What the hell?! Laxus I swear if you hurt Lucy I will kill you!" Natsu yelled out. So many things had already happened between Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy, so it was understandable that Natsu was angry, but a tick mark appeared on Laxus' forehead and he sent his magic flying everywhere. All of a sudden, a surge of magic overpowered him and by accident, he sent all of his magic out at everyone, creating a wave of lightning. Shining yellow lightning was sent everywhere, but before it could make any contact with any of the guild members, a shining white light appeared from Lucy, blinding everyone. As the white light slowly disappear, only dusts of the color of a sun setting had remained in the guild. But no one cared about that, the thing that everyone cared about more was Lucy. The being who sat in the middle of the guild, holding Laxus in her arms who was knocked out. Not only were they looking at that, but they saw Lucy in what looked like wings. Wings of an angel. White feathers were falling everywhere in the guild, and not a single person moved. Everyone was too mesmerized by Lucy's appearance.

"I'm sorry, but please, no one move or say a word." Lucy pleaded the whole guild. Everyone simply nodded, not yet ready to see what will happen if they disobeyed her orders.

She slowly held her hand out at Wendy, "Come here Wendy." Which to Lucy's content, the little girl walked forward, moving towards her, reaching her hand out to hold Lucy's. Wendy slowly sat down next to her and Lucy whispered something in her ears. No one knew what she said, not even Natsu heard what she said. As soon as Lucy finished whispering into Wendy's ears, Wendy slowly nodded and closed her eyes, her mouth started to move, except no words came out of her mouth.

"What's she doing?" Erza asked Natsu. But much to Natsu's dismay, he only shook his head, not knowing what was going on. He couldn't hear anything that came out of Wendy's mouth.

With Lucy sitting in the middle of the guild with Laxus in her arms and Wendy kneeling next to them, chanting some kind of magic or whatever it is that she was doing, no one moved an inch or made a single sound. Lucy then started to emit a golden yellow light around her, then small sparks of golden sparks surrounded her and Laxus. Soon the whole guild was filled in with what seemed like small fireflies in the dark. The touch of those small sparks felt warm and comforting. Time ticked away with each second running by. That was the most quiet Fairy Tail could ever get. But the quiet atmosphere was soon broken when the guild door was flung open, only to reveal the magic council. The tiny sparks soon disappears. Everyone turned to look at the magic council, there were many knights along with a man with glasses.

"I have come with the orders to take Lucy Heartfilia with us." said the man in glasses. Every single one of the guild member was about to say something, but before they could say anything Lucy spoke up.

"I will not leave with you." Lucy spoke, her voice defiant and steady.

"I'm sorry, we cannot listen to you. We were ordered to take you with us Miss Heartfilia." the man spoke. Lucy looked up and glared at the man, which sent shivers down his spine, making him take a step back. Everyone in the guild shuddered at the mere fact that the angel like woman could give the most scariest glare that could match both Erza and Mira.

"I know why you are here Lahar." Lucy spoke. The man flinched when she said his name, he didn't even tell her his name and she knew. "You're going to make me return with the people who came looking for me. But I will not return."

"By all means, if you know that then please follow us. If we have to use force then we won't be afraid to do so." Lahar said. This didn't make her back down easily.

"What is a little force going to do to me? To us?" Lucy said smirking. At this point Natsu and Gray shuddered, reminding themselves never to get on Lucy's bad side. But putting that aside, Natsu started chuckling. Lahar turned to Natsu, wondering what was so funny.

"What Luce said. Ya ain't going to hurt us. If you want Lucy, then you're going to have to go through me." Natsu said smirking, his fist slammed together already ablaze with his burning fire, ready to wreck the magic council.

"Ya know… Flame brain is right for once. You're going to have to go through me too." Gray started chuckling, getting into his stance to fight and unleash his cold icy magic. Both Gray and Natsu stood in front of Lucy and Laxus, including Wendy. Everyone else also got ready, in position to attack if the magic council starts to charge at them.

"Wait," Lucy said from behind her guild members, and they all look at her, "Before we start, shall we get your magic enhanced?" she smirked evilly. A sudden wind of chill blew pass everyone and they all shuddered in fear. Was she really suppose to be an angel, or was she a devil in disguise? But none of that mattered anymore, the magic council was left with no choice.

"We will come back, and by the time we come back, you better be ready to come with us Miss Heartfilia." Lahar said, turning around, they left and with one thought in mind though, ' _If we fight with Fairy Tail now, then it would be meaningless. They are too strong. But putting that aside, what is Lucy Heartfilia? Why does she look like that?'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hello my fellow viewers! Hopefully this story is no so confusing to you all. I also hope that this story suites what you were trying to look for. Honestly, I'm not even sure what I am doing with this story, I just keep typing, so if I do make a mistake of making the story more lost, then please feel free to tell me. I will of course be willing to re-write it, heck I'm thinking of changing a few things already.

But I am glad that you guys are enjoying this! Please continue to support me and give some critique too! Thank you all! Until next chapter then!

~J


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating it for a while, there was finals for me, so I have been cramming on my studies. But I did finish some chapters for 'The Past's Future' though! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"We will come back, and by the time we come back, you better be ready to come with us Miss Heartfilia." Lahar said, turning around, they left and with one thought in mind though, ' _If we fight with Fairy Tail now, then it would be meaningless. They are too strong. But putting that aside, what is Lucy Heartfilia? Why does she look like that?'_

As the magic council left, Lucy exhaled loudly and sighed, finally letting out what she needed to let out. She then returned to looking down at Laxus. Her fingers traced his along his jawline, then moved slowly towards his hair. Weaving her fingers into his hair gently and smoothly, she felt content. Then something flashes before her and her world goes dark.

"Lucy!" Wendy cries out, stopping her chanting. Everyone's attention turned towards the two who was on the floor. Natsu rushes to Lucy's side and to his surprise nothing happened to him. But throwing that aside, he kneeled next to Lucy and Laxus seeing as they two blondes were positioned weirdly. Lucy's head laid next to Laxus' stomach and his head laid close to her stomach too. They are both facing each other and curled up, kind of like making the yin-yang circle. Lucy's white feathery wings laid behind her.

"What the hell is really going on?" Erza said, stopping the mute silence in the guild. ' _Lucy with wings? The magic council looking for her? What is your story Lucy?'_ Erza questioned.

All of a sudden a looming shadow appeared before everyone in the guild. Majority of the guild members turned around to look at the thing looming over them only to gulp and fear for a scolding that will soon fall upon them.

* * *

 _His head lays on her thighs, he smiles in content. Just her being in his presence was already enough to fill his happiness. What more could he ask from her. He love her dearly, and he treasures her dearly. No one was there to interrupt their happy time together. They were just content with how things were._

 _She smiled down brightly at him. His being in her presence was enough to make her cry tears full of joy. He was her love, her life. She didn't want anything to happen to them._

Lucy looks at the scenery before her. A blonde man and a blonde woman, they lay together in the middle of tall grasses. No one not able to find them. The two looked content, happy. As Lucy observes the two, she notices the blonde woman look up. Her face was covered in her hair, so she couldn't make out what her face looked like. Lucy thought that the woman had saw something behind her, but when Lucy turns around nothing is seen behind her. She then looks back at the woman and makes eye contact with her. The blonde woman's eyes were a blue hue, much like the color of the fresh ocean, mixed with the ocean like dark skies. She then notices the woman's mouth moving, trying to say something to her. But she couldn't hear her nor couldn't quite read what she was saying. Lucy stepped forward, but soon falls into a dark place. She calls out for help, but to no avail no one comes forward. She then hears a ringing in her ears, then a split shattering glass falls, she then hears screams for help. She tries to move towards the voice screaming for help, but she was immobile. Her head starts to ring and she starts to get a headache then all of a sudden her vision goes blurry.

"Urrrghh!" Lucy grunts out. She holds her head, trying to make the pain go away, and then she holds her arms, as if she were cold, but no, she was actually in pain.

All of a sudden she is chained by the hand and by her feet. Hands start to touch her, her body which was wrapped in a cold white blanket.

"Stay away!" she yells out. But none of the hands touching her goes away. She is then left there to sweat and cry out, like she was being tortured.

Having enough of everything, Lucy shuts her eyes close. ' _Don't listen to them. Don't listen to them. Keep your eyes closed. Don't open them. Block out the noises and the voices of whispers. Think of something, someone. Calm down. Calm down.'_ she tells herself and soon she feels herself being lifted. The wind blowing past her, her white summer dress flutters. She slowly opens her eyes and sees a reflection of herself, her reflection smiles and her mouth begins to move. To Lucy's dismay though, she does not hear a single world and she gasps, and is soon met with a world full of darkness yet again.

Screams were heard loud and clear, especially to his sensitive ears, the screams felt like they were a hundred times worse. He closed his eyes instantly, not wanting to hear any more of the screaming. He then heard a familiar voice, the voice was screaming for help. His eyes immediately opening to look for her. As soon as he took one step, his head begins to start ringing. Flashes if a blonde long haired woman are in each flash that he sees, but all he feels from the flashes of the woman is pain. His head starts to hurt the ringing not stopping, preventing to let him get a clearer vision of the woman that flashes before him. He shakes his head to get the headache to go away, but nothing changes. He is soon met with the woman's hands stretched out towards him. Whether he takes her hand or not was something he could decide, but he had this urge to take the woman's hand. He reaches his hand out to grasp onto the woman's hand, but as soon as he makes contact with the woman's hand, his hand goes right through her hand, he stumbled as he goes right through her figure.

The woman's body slowly disintegrated into tiny specks of dusts and is blown away with the sudden wind coming from nowhere. He is soon left alone, all of a sudden heavy rain starts to fall, and he finds himself in a house. The same house he saw when he made contact with Lucy in the infirmary. This time, he not only sees a blonde long haired woman, but also a blonde man. He couldn't see the two people's faces, seeing that they had their backs turned to him. But the blonde man was tall, about quite a few inches taller than the woman who stood next to him. He could hear giggling coming from the woman who stood next to him, and he could hear the chuckles of the man's. Laxus stands there and watches the whole scenario reveal itself, but just right when the man was about to turn around, his vision goes blurry once again. He takes step back, and then all of a sudden he feels a shock on him. He grunts and screams in pain, not relenting to asking for help, not even close to being scared, but still he was in pain. He then had this surge of magic enter him and soon enough, he had unleashed his wrath. Lightning was thrown everywhere, electric waves went on forever. His lightning changed colors, from red, to blue, and back to yellow. As soon as he unleashed his magic, his body falls limp onto the floor, and before his eyes closes on him he finds a woman with long blonde hair walking towards him, the woman had white feathered wings on her back, feathers falling all around them. The place was bright and white, and the last thing he sees before his vision begins to blur and go black was the woman's hands reaching out towards him.

Another wave of lightning had emitted from Laxus, but this time red, and before anyone could get into a position to block the red lightning, it makes contact with every one of the guild members present in the guild. But the red lightning didn't make a scratch on anyone, passing by the guild members, the red lightning makes a perimeter around the guild building.

"What happened?" Master Makarov asked, and no one answered. "I asked what happened?!" he yelled this time. Everyone flinched, but Erza stepped forward.

"We're not sure ourselves Master. Something happened to Lucy and Laxus, then all of a sudden the magic council came into our guild asking for Lucy to go with them. Something about returning her to her people. She didn't want to go with them, and we were about to fight them off if we had to but they left." Erza explained. "And as soon as they left, Lucy collapsed and..." Erza stopped explaining and pointed to the two unconscious blonde the floor of the guild hall.

Makarov sighed and shrunk to his small size, he walked towards the two who laid on the floor and looked at them. He had a look that saddened him, but he shoved that aside and shook his head.

"Other than asking for Lucy to go with them and returning her to her people, did say anything else?" he asked.

Erza shook her head, "Nothing else other than Lucy not wanting to return to her people. Do you know something Master?"

Having sighed, Makarov shook his head. In truth, he knew why they were here for her, but nothing else. He knew that Lucy was wanted by the magic council so that she could be returned to the neighboring country. To where she came from. Why she didn't want to go back, Makarov didn't know. ' _There must be more to her story than simply just running away.'_ he thought to himself. He sighed one last time and shook his head. He returned his attentions back to the two blondes on the floor. Then all of a sudden Lucy started to scream, she sounded in pain. Her face turned a flush pink almost red. Her veins popped out on her neck as if screaming from pain.

"Lucy!" her teammates yelled and ran towards her.

"Stay away!" she screamed, and her teammates stopped from getting any closer to her, but they noticed that she was not talking to them. "Help! Someone help!" she screamed out in agony. All of a sudden Lucy made a motion to hold her head. Wendy kneeled next to Lucy and touched her.

"Her skin is burning hot!" she said as she made contact with Lucy's arm only to pull away immediately.

"What do we do?" Erza said, kneeling next to Lucy.

"It's best to cool her down for now. She doesn't seem to have a cold, so it won't make it sick even more. Someone fetch me some ice!" Wendy said.

"Here." Gray said as he produced ice from his magic.

"Ice in a tub please. We need to put her in it." Wendy said. Someone made movements to fetch a tub big enough to hold Lucy, and in a few minutes came back with one. Gray started to fill it with ice, and soon water was poured in. Natsu made movements to carry Lucy, but was soon shocked by blue lightning.

"What the hell?" Natsu said as he removed his hands from Lucy. "I can't touch her."

Erza reaches to touch her and she too is shocked. ' _What's going on now?!'_ she thought. There was already too much things happening.

"We need to hurry, if we don't her skin will burn." Wendy shouted. Soon after she says that Laxus starts to scream out in pain too. His screams did not last as long as Lucy's screams, but all of a sudden everyone feels an immense magic coming from him. Sensing that something was wrong, a green haired man yelled for everyone to take cover, and as quick as he can, made a rune that surrounded Laxus. As soon as the rune was put up, a wave of lightning exploded within it. The colors yellow, red and blue turned up, and soon after, the rune was shattered to pieces, sending a strong power everywhere in the guild. Luckily no one was hurt, only the after effects of the explosion pushed them back.

"Thanks Freed." Erza said. Soon after the explosion, Laxus twitches. His eyes slowly open, and Wendy runs to him.

"He regained conscious." Wendy said, kneeling next to him, and soon her hands were lit up again, healing anything on his body from the explosion. Before she could even start to heal Laxus, his hand holds her arm, pulling her hand down.

"No need for that, I'm okay." he grunts. He sits up and looks around, finding Lucy on the floor, her wings laid behind her. He looks at everyone else, then soon gets up onto his feet and walks towards Lucy. He bends down to her and picks her up bridal style. Being careful not to hurt her in any way, he puts his arm under her knees, and his other arm behind her back, below her wings. Being careful with his steps and not wanting to make her uncomfortable, he takes her to the ice filled tub with water in it. Slowly bending back down, he slowly puts her into the tub, being extra careful with her wings.

"She only needs 2 minutes in the tub, after that she will cool down." Laxus says to Wendy. She simply nodded.

"What's going on Laxus?" Erza said, walking up behind him.

He sighs and turns around, "Honestly, I don't know myself. All I know is that every time she gets close to me something always happens to the two of us." Looking back at Lucy, he reaches his hands out to touch her cheeks with his knuckles. "I keep having a dream. Dreams of a woman, she has long blonde hair like Lucy, but it isn't Lucy. All I know is that there are times of darkness and times of light. I can't make out what she looks like, every time I try to look at her, my vision blurs. There is something I am curious about though." Laxus says turning back to Erza.

"What?" she asks.

"Why is Lucy running away...? From her people, I know that, but why? Why are they after her?" He asks. "And her wings. Just what the hell is going on?" Laxus whispered the last sentence. He turns around to look at Lucy one more time before bending down and carrying her once again, taking her out of the ice filled tub. Water dripped all over and with quick steps, he took her up to the infirmary, where Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy had followed them. But as soon as he gets to the door with her in his arms, he turns around and tells her teammates, "I need to be alone with her at the moment. No one comes near the door or the infirmary. More like no one is allowed on the second floor. Not until I get out of this room." Her teammates opened their mouths, ready to say something against him, but before anyone could speak Laxus glares at them. "I said I needed privacy with Lucy." he growled out. They all nodded and slowly left the two, Laxus watching them leave as they finally descended down the stairs. As soon as her teammates are out from sight and down at the guildhall, the red lightning wave came to a closer. Surrounding the whole second floor, making no one trespass the red line, and if anyone did, let's just say that they would need recovery for at least a week or two. As the red lightning wave came to a closer, Laxus opened the door and walked into the room. He slowly closes the door behind him and places the woman slowly onto the bed, being careful of her wings. As soon as he sets her down onto the bed, he sits on the chair and leans against it. He weaves his hand into his hair and slowly sighs, closing his eyes and trying to let everything that just happened settle into his mind. There were so many things going on, and he wanted Lucy to wake up and help him find his answers that he wanted.

Leaning towards the blonde, he stretches his hand out again wanting to make contact with her cheeks, and so he did. This time nothing happened to him, he sits there with her, his hand slowly cupping her cheeks. He smiles for a bit, then frowns. He didn't like this, the feelings of being familiar with one another, it was something he didn't want. He doesn't mean it in a bad way, he loved her beauty that she held with her, every strand of hair and everything about her smiles. He would watch her from afar, but he still didn't like the fact that he thought, what if all of these things he felt was just being forced upon him? What if the whole reason why he loves her smile and her laughter every single time he walks into the guild was because of this familiar feeling that he had towards her?

While he was thinking, Lucy had slowly opened her eyes and looked up and over to her left she saw Laxus, but he was so zoned out that he didn't notice she woke up. She felt his hand cupping her face, and slowly her cheeks became a shade of red. She slowly moved her left hand up and put it on top of his hand. That was when Laxus noticed that she had woken up. She gave him a loving smile, and then she realized something. She remembered what had happened earlier when they were in the guild hall. Her smile slowly falters, knowing that she had to answer whatever question Laxus had wanted to ask her. She grabs his hand and slowly removes it from her face, then slowly, she sat up.

"I think I owe you some answers." Lucy whispers, not looking at him in the eyes. She slowly raises her head and makes eye contact with him. "I will tell you. I will tell you everything." She sighs. She knew it was going to take a while to answer his questions.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to another amazing chapter soon!

Also! I have good(?) news too! I will be writing another Fairy Tail fanfic soon! This one will be a Zeref x Lucy fanfic. I stared writing it up already. The only reason why I started writing a new fanfic with Lucy and Zeref was because I had this great idea that goes along with the Fairy Tail manga, if you are still reading it of course! But, no spoilers! Just letting y'all know that I am writing another fanfic!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

Hey guys! I know it's been literally a whole month since I last updated a new chapter, but here is the new chapter! I will try to update as much as possible! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I think I owe you some answers." Lucy whispers, not looking at him in the eyes. She slowly raises her head and makes eye contact with him. "I will tell you. I will tell you everything." She sighs. She knew it was going to take a while to answer his questions.

"First, I need everyone in the guild to hear me out." Lucy said and a projection appeared before Lucy and Laxus at the end of her bed. The whole guild was present, surprised by the sudden projection of Lucy and Laxus, yet confused with what was happening.

"I am an heiress from the neighboring country of Fiore. I didn't plan to come into Fiore, but my legs just took me wherever and however far they could. It didn't matter where I ended up at. All I wanted was shelter, to be away from those crooked people." Lucy said. All the guild members looked at her on the projection. "I… I am the daughter of Layla. My father who married my mother is Jude Heartfilia. But he is not my biological father. My biological father is someone's whose name should never be said."

"Are you basically saying that because you're an heiress who ran away?" Levy asked.

Lucy shook her head, "That was part of the reason why I ran away."

"Then what was the reason?" Erza asked next. Lucy makes eye contact with her.

"The reason being that because I was someone else's child. I… I was used." Lucy said in a bitter tone.

"Used...? In what ways?" Laxus asks. Lucy's face darkened when Laxus asked her, everyone in the guild shuddered. If her face darkened, then that meant that something bad happened.

"My father… He… I guess you could say he is not a human. He is actually an angel." Lucy said. Everyone gasped, a daughter of an angel?

"Wait… An angel? What type of angel?" Makarov asked all of a sudden. Everyone looked towards the Master, he looked very serious.

"In a way, I guess he was an angel of death. One who took people's lives away." Lucy said.

"Angel of death? Then..." Levy started but not wanting to finish the sentence. Lucy shook her head, knowing very well what the end of that sentence was.

"No, I am not Levy. My mother was a Celestial wizard, and Celestial magic is of pure magic, a lost magic. I inherited her pure magic, so I am not an angel of death like my father." Lucy said. They all sighed in relief. "What I did inherit from my father is the strong magic power that he held, and a little bit of the sadistic part." She said smiling off to the side a bit, and every one of the guild members felt a shiver go down their spin. It was like having an Erza and Mira combined, but three times worse.

"Then were they using you because of your powers?" Erza said, getting them back to the story.

Lucy nodded, "Yes. My father by law had found out that I had inherited my biological father's angel magic. He wanted to take that and use it to his advantage, to which many rich Dukes and rich scientists came for my hand, for marriage. But we all knew that it was for my powers."

"Wait, first of all, what is your angel power?" Levy wondered.

"I guess my angel magic can be good and bad. Good for healing and protecting, whereas the bad, since my father was an angel of death, you should probably not do anything wrong with me. It could get ugly." Lucy said, laughing a bit at the end, not wanting to make eye contact with the guild members.

"Then that makes you S Class worthy?! Fight me Luce!" Natsu shouted while grinning. Everyone sweat dropped at Natsu's simple logic, but they all knew what he said was true. Lucy deemed herself as a very strong person, having angel powers that can both destroy and heal, including her celestial spirits that she could summon.

"He used me as a tool, trying to make me get married to someone else who benefitted him, and in turn the people who wanted their son to marry me, wanted strong children. Not only that, but I also became a lab rat to those scientists family. Soon afterwards, the kingdom came searching for me, wanting to collect my DNA for military purposes. And my father consented into letting them take me and becoming their lab rats, all due to money and more power." Lucy hissed said, her eyes hardened. Lucy sighed afterwards, trying to keep cool.

"Why didn't you just use your power then?" Happy asked.

"There are times when I can't keep my powers in check, so I sometimes go out of control. The only way to stop me is by helping me remember to keep calm. And this only happened once." Lucy said answering Happy's question.

"Who helped you then?" Makarov asked. Lucy smiled slightly.

"My mother died when I was 4 years old, at that time I just discovered my powers and she taught me how to keep my feelings in check. I got out of control when I ran away from my country 3 months ago, a few days before I came into Fiore seeking for refuge." Lucy said.

"Then who helped you?" Laxus asked.

"My father." Lucy said. "He came to get me out of the lab of those scientists when I went mad from all of those tubes and needles inside me. My father broke into the lab and calmed me down, I wasn't expecting much from him as a daughter, but I was glad he was there. He came to save me, that's all that matters now. He got me out, and we parted ways in the woods, before I started to run, I turned back to see him bring destruction upon the vast land which was hidden from the outside world. He erased any research they found from inside me."

"Can I ask who exactly your father is? He sounds extremely strong for an angel of death." Erza said. Lucy sighed.

"I said it earlier, he is someone whose name must not be spoken of." Lucy said, she didn't want to tell them her father's name.

The guild stood in silence, waiting for Lucy to slowly speak, everyone taking every piece of information in slowly. ' _Her father is not to be taken in lightly then. Especially since he is an angel of death.'_ Everyone thought, slowly swallowing in a big lump of air.

"After my father destroyed the building, my people came after me. I wasn't sure, but I just continued to run. After that I never met my father again." Lucy said, her eyes filled with a bit of worry for her father.

"We'll find him Lucy, I promise ya." Natsu says giving Lucy his signature toothy smile. She smiled back at him and she nodded.

"Then the reason the magic council wants you to go with them is because you knew that you were going to be returned to your people? To return to yet again being another experiment?" Erza said, cutting off the brief happiness. Lucy looked sternly at Erza through the projection, nodding her head.

"I won't return though. If it's war they want, then by all means go ahead. I will destroy every last one of them if I have to." Lucy said no mercy found in her sweet angelic voice. Everyone shuddered, not wanting to see her going on a rampage and starting a war with her own country. All of a sudden laughter could be heard, everyone turned to the see the pink haired dragon slayer laugh.

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, his fists slowly lights in his infamous flames. He gave Lucy and everyone else his signature grin, telling them not to be afraid. That they are Fairy Tail and will prevail. Everyone else starts to shout at this.

One thing Lucy could say about Natsu is that he never gives up with putting up a fight. It was, in a way, his specialty to always get into fights and never lose hope, and that's what Fairy Tail is about.

"Fairy Tail…" Lucy slowly speaks out in her soft angelic voice. "They are lousy, destructive, and sometimes obnoxious. They fall into debt. They destroy whatever it is that they see." she says, downgrading them. Everyone looks at her, thinking as to why she was saying all of this. "But… Fairy Tail is more than just being loud and destructive!" Lucy says with confidence. "We are a family. We protect one another. If someone messes with one of our guild members, then that means they are messing with all of us as a family." Lucy said, her eyes burning with fire. "They may call us names and they may make fun of us. But we…" Lucy paused. "We are Fairy Tail. We do not care. We do everything and anything to protect our family, to protect our nakamas." Lucy said. "So when we fight, we fight as one!" Everyone in the guild hall shouts cheers of joy and confidence. Lucy smiled at them sweetly. Makarov felt proud, though Lucy has only been here for 3 months, her presence was greatly needed.

"As Lucy said, we will fight together if ever we need to fight against our enemies. Is there anything else we need to know Lucy dear?" Makarov asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing as of now, I must talk to Laxus alone, so if you will excuse us." Lucy said. Makarov nodded in understanding, even though he wanted to know what they needed to talk about privately.

* * *

As soon as Makarov nodded, Lucy turned off the projection. She then turned to look at Laxus, who looked back at her. He took everything about her background in slowly. Daughter of an angel, an heiress, researches done on her, her country coming after her for military purposes, everything didn't sound right about her. She just seem too bright and happy to have that kind of background. But then again, he thought it was possible, coming from the fact that everyone in the guild had their own past. A past which was something that should never be re-lived again.

"Laxus..." Lucy whispered out, this time her eyes fell to the floor.

"So, will you answer my questions now?" He asked her, trying to meet her eyes.

"I honestly don't know, those flashes, I don't know what they are." Lucy said, her hands playing with one another, nervous and sad with the fact that she didn't have an answer for his questions.

"I don't understand, I have never seen you before in my whole life. I took you into Fairy Tail 3 months ago, when you were laid in front of the guild doors." Laxus said, he caught her smile a little.

"And I am thankful that you took me into the guild. All I know is that you just feel so familiar, maybe that is the reason why we are drawn to one another." Lucy said. "I know that we should figure out what is happening between us, and we should, but there are so many things happening. My people are after me, to make me become a lab rat again." Lucy said, her brows furrowed.

"I know, and we will fight to protect you. I will protect you." Laxus said, Lucy looked up to make eye contact with him. Her mouth opened, but she closed them and smiled at him, her eyes almost filled with tears. "I promise. I will protect you."

To be honest, Laxus had been watching over Lucy very carefully ever since she joined Fairy Tail. He always made sure he knew where she was, always took missions that was close to where her missions were. He kept his ears open to listen to her conversations at the guild, and not to be creepy or another, he made sure that he followed her discreetly to her apartment from the guild whenever she stayed at the guild late at night. Of course it was to ensure that she was safe.

"Protect me..." Lucy mumbled out. She smiled at that, feeling like her knight in shining armor has come to save her and protect her from the evil people. "Then… Promise me..." Lucy said, he looked up at her. "Promise me that you will always be by my side then."

"I promise." Laxus said. Lucy reached her arms out towards Laxus, then pushing herself off the bed, she launched at him, now in his protective arms.

"Thank you." she whispered. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there and let her calm down. His hand slowly moved up to weave his fingers through her beautiful, long hair. He felt content with her in his arms, like she would be safe from everyone and everything that harmed her.

"Those flashes or visions, we will find out why we have them. Maybe it has something to do with my powers." Lucy said, pulling herself slightly away from Laxus.

"Or maybe it has something to do with us being connected in some way, like our ancestors or something." Laxus said. Lucy nodded.  
"Are you okay? I heard you screaming when I passed out." Lucy asked. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? All I remember is you falling onto the floor and suddenly a surge of magic came into me, and I unleashed it. I wasn't sure if I hit you or not." He said. She shook her head. After that, Laxus sighed, and they left it at that. They parted and Lucy laid back down on the bed, he told her to rest up and walked out of the infirmary room, looking at her one more time before silently closing the door behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will update again probably next week...? No promises though. I hope I do update next week!

I'm out!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Hey guys! I am so sorry! Honestly have no excuse for this late update. You guys can hate me I guess. But I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! I hope. Fingers crossed!

* * *

The following day, the morning sun had shined brightly through the window of the infirmary. The bright light from the sun made her eyes furrow, but she heard the sound of the chirping birds through the window. Her eyes not wanting to open, but she knew she had to open them eventually. As soon as she opens them, they are faced with the bright and burning morning sun which just rose up, her eyes shuts immediately. She opens them again shortly after and waits for her eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight. She sits there and stare out the window, looking at the bright sun and in return the sun shines upon her white pale skin, giving her warmth with its strong radiant heat. She inwardly smiles and continues to do so until she hears a knock on the door. She slowly sits up and stretches her arms out, her wings long gone since last night.

She slowly brings her legs out of the warm blanket and soon the cold morning air crawls itself onto her bare legs, giving her a small shiver. She stretches her legs and yawns, trying to get the sleep out of her. Right when she swing her legs off the bed and make contact with the cold floor, the door to the infirmary room swings open, revealing Natsu running towards Lucy, Happy following closely behind him, both ready to slam into Lucy.

Right when the two overly excited idiots were about to body slam themselves onto Lucy, swords were sent flying their way, making the two stop where they were, their legs trembling out of fear due to the swords flying out of nowhere and pointing towards them.

"Lucy just got up, she doesn't need your body crushing hugs." Erza said. Gray, who was behind Erza sweat dropped.

' _Talk about yourself Erza…'_ He thought to himself. Regardless, he turned his attention back at Lucy.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Feeling much better than I did yesterday." she said. He nodded at her.

"So… What are your plans from here on out?" Erza asked. Lucy looked at her in the eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know myself. But I will try anything to keep you all from being in danger." Lucy said. Erza sighed.

"Don't worry Luce. They won't do anything to us. We're Fairy Tail. We're strong." Natsu said, recovered from the frightening swords that flew at him And Happy.

"Yeah, what flame brain said." Gray said.

"Ha? Ya wanna fight ice freak?!" Natsu yelled out.

"So what if I do?!" Gray said. Both men had their foreheads against one another.

"Hey," Lucy said, the two turned to look over at her. "If you're gonna fight, do it outside." Lucy said smiling at them. The smile wasn't that of an angel's. It was a smile that said that if the two fought in the room, then they wouldn't live to see another day. The two shivered and stopped, hugging one another and smiling.

Erza started to giggle, "Gosh, now even Lucy became another me and Mira." Lucy looked at Erza and giggled along with her. All of a sudden the door to the room opened, and walking into the room was Laxus.

Lucy immediately brightened up at the sight of him.

"Good morning." she said in a sweet angelic voice. He looked her in the eyes and smiled, nodding his morning greeting at her.

There was this connection between the two, and Erza and Gray could sense it. The two looked at each other then looked between Lucy and Laxus.

"What are you doing here Laxus?" Natsu asked. Gray and Erza facepalmed inwardly, not leaving any comment to what Natsu had just asked.

"I want to go out to the guild." Lucy said, leaving Natsu's question behind. Everyone nodded and she got up onto her feet. The cold air still not leaving her skin as she shivered. Soon after a coat was thrown at her, she looked up and saw Laxus walking out of the room, his coat missing. She smiled at him and hugged his coat to her body.

Everyone walked out after him, one by one they descended down the stairs. All eyes were now on her along with those who had woken her up. As Lucy slowly let her feet fall onto the last step of the stairs, she turns to everyone and takes a small bow to them and apologizes to the members.

"No worries Lucy. As long as you're safe and okay." Mira said, walking up to her. "But I think it's best if you got something to eat." she said, Lucy smiled at her and nodded. Mira led the way to the bar where Lucy sat down at one of the chairs and waited for Mira to finish cooking up something for her.

Everyone was off doing their own thing now, not giving a care about what had happened yesterday seeing that they didn't want to bring up something serious. This was good enough though. The fact that the guild could still laugh and smile happily is something Lucy enjoyed watching. Even the brawls that breaks out between the guild members. She looked at each and every one of the guild members and smiled. Right when something flashed by in her blur of vision she blinks and shakes her head. She opens her eyes again, this time concentrating on what it was that she just saw. All of a sudden everyone is frozen where they were standing/sitting, she looks around before opening her mouth to speak out everyone's name. But it was strange, her voice was gone, she couldn't feel the vibration of her voice, or hear her own voice. She opened her mouth again to speak, but soon regretted it because soon afterwards she was coughing. After a fit of coughing she starts to feel suffocated. She brings her hands to her throat and tries to help herself, she slowly gets off from her chair at the bar and is soon holding herself up with a table she struggled to walk to. She gripped the table with her hand, her other hand still holding her throat. Her vision began to blur again, and when she opened them again, people in black capes could be seen. They were standing about a few feet away from her. She looked confusingly at them, but soon realized that they were enemies. One by one each of the guild members fell onto the floor of the guild hall. She wanted to so badly scream and shout her anger, her sadness, but she couldn't scream, nothing would come out. Having had enough of it, she grips the table once again, but harder this time. Feeling frustrated she flips the table she had a grip on, sending it flying in the opposite direction of herself. She then concentrated all of her magic in her body and clenched her hands by her side. She started to scream out, from both the pain and from the surging magic that she was about to unleash. All of a sudden a gold light surrounded her, blinding everyone. As soon as the gold light dissipated she opens her eyes once again and find bodies on the floor. She looks around herself, not a single body moved, and realization hit her slowly as she knelt down and finally, an ear splitting scream emitted from her vocals.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Laxus' voice could be heard. His voice was a mix of worry and anger. "Lucy!" he shouted once again. The woman who was now in Laxus' arms on the floor opened her eyes. She slowly raises her hand to her face and touches it, she felt something wet on her cheeks.

"Lucy! What happened?!" Erza asked worriedly. Lucy slowly got up and looked around herself.

"Everyone is alive..." Lucy whispered. She slowly brings both her hands to cover her mouth and she finally breathed in and out. Her eyes were closed for a good minute before opening them again.

"What happened Lucy?" Gray asked this time. She shook her head, but no one was going to take that as an answer.

"It was just an after effect from yesterday's incident. Nothing to worry about." Lucy said. She looked up at everyone who gave weird looks at each other before Mira turned to her.

"Lucy, you were screaming. Extremely painfully to be exact. Are you sure everything's okay?" Mira asked her. Lucy looked around once again and brought her hand to her neck again.

"I don't know. I was just sitting at the chair by the bar, then I saw something flash before me, and when I blinked, everyone had been frozen. I started to feel very stuffed, like I was being suffocated, I… I couldn't hear my voice when I called out for everyone's name, nothing came out. I walked towards a table and everything started hurting. Cloaked people..." Lucy said, whispering the last part. "Cloaked figures… I saw some people in black cloaks. I don't know, everything happened too quickly, and everyone… Everyone..." Lucy said starting to breath quickly, almost like she had asthma and was having an attack, tears daring to fall from her eyes. "Bodies… didn't… move..." Lucy said, her tears now fell.

"Lucy… Listen to me," Laxus whispered to her, she nodded. "Don't worry, I'm here remember?" He said, she looked him in the eyes and and tried to smile, nodding at what he said.

"But, you really did send that table flying though." Elfman said, pointing at the now wrecked table that Lucy had just described.

"Yeah, when you flipped that everyone got onto their feet thinking someone had attacked." Natsu said remembering how she randomly flipped the table getting everyone's attention. Lucy looked up and looked at the table see flipped over, which was now just a pile of… well, a pile of broken woods from a table. Lucy slightly laughed at that, not intending to actually do that.

' _It wasn't a dream… It wasn't a vision either… It was reality...'_ a voice had hissed out, Lucy immediately turned to where the voice had came from.

"Who's there?!" Lucy shouted. The voice started to laugh.

"Whoever is there better come out now." Erza said catching on to what Lucy meant, a sword now in her hand. Everyone had their guard up, ready to do whatever was needed.

' _Lucy… The time will come when this family of yours will fall. We will come find you...'_ Everyone could hear the sinister smile behind what the voice had said. Lucy looked around the guild hall, wondering where the voice was coming from, then she saw someone suspicious. The person was sitting in a dark corner of the guild not with any of the guild members who surrounded Lucy. She raised her hand at his direction and her eyes furrowed.

"Kill him..." Lucy demanded. Everyone was shocked at what she said, but before anyone could say or do anything, a golden circle had surrounded the person who she was pointing to and soon the person disappeared.

"Lucy…!" Gray and Erza said moving towards her, but her eyes never left the place where the person was sitting, instead her hand changed directions and pointed at Erza and Gray. The two immediately stopped moving and grunted, they were now on their knees thanks to Lucy who stopped them from getting any closer to her.

"Calm down, look." Lucy said, her eyes still furrowing. She stood up and walked over to where the person was sitting, and she dug in the ashes and pulls something out. A doll with a ruby red small stone on it. She walked back towards the guild members who looked at the doll with the ruby red stone wrapped around the doll's neck as a necklace.

"It was a doll, sending a message..." Lucy said.

"Then it was this doll who was disguised as a Fairy Tail member..." said Erza who had been released from Lucy's magic. "Sorry Lucy." she said, Lucy shook her head.

"No one knew, so it's okay. Don't worry, I won't do that to any of you, so rest assured." Lucy said, everyone was kind of skeptical about it though.

"What is that?" Natsu said, snatching the doll from Lucy's hand, which was then taken by Gray.

"It's a doll duh." Gray said.

"Well duh. I know that ice freak." Natsu said. "I was asking what the red stone is." Natsu said.

Gray looked at it, but not even a second later, Erza took the doll away, observing it herself.

"Does this mean anything to you Lucy…?" Erza asked her pointing to the ruby red stone. Lucy shook her head, then thought really hard. Everyone had started to gather around, looking at the ruby red stone trying to figure what it was.

Lucy looked at Laxus, who looked back at her, all of a sudden she remembered her father. She didn't know why, but when she did, realization hit her.

"The stone is getting hot..." Erza said. Lucy's eyes widened, she turned to look at the group who surrounded the doll in Erza's hand.

"Get away from the doll now!" Lucy yelled out to them, they all flinched at her voice before fully understanding what she had said. All of a sudden, a bright red light had emitted from the ruby red stone.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Lucy yelled this time, she shot her magic at the doll, making the doll with the necklace fly above them all. Everyone got down and while in the air inside the guild, an explosion was heard. Every window in the guild hall had been shattered and some chairs and tables were destroyed. Once the explosion was over everyone had been covered in small injuries. Lucy laid on the floor, her back against the cold floor and a large arm around her body, she could feel the body warmth of the person above her. She looks up to find the man who promised to protect her above her. She reaches her hand up to hold his arm, and he lightly flinches as she touches his left arm.

"Did you get hurt?" she asked.

"Just a scratch, don't worry." He said. She nodded and he got off of her, the both of them looking around the guild to see if everyone else was okay.

"No injuries just scratches, thank goodness." Lucy said sighing in relief. She was afraid she was too late in protecting them all.

"Urghhh. What was that?" Natsu said, getting up. "I would have been able to swallow it in, but it tasted weird." Natsu said.

"You've tasted weird things before and was still able to swallow it. Why not this explosion?" Gray said walking over to Natsu.

"I don't know. It wasn't fire… It tasted… I don't know… Artificial?" Natsu said, confusing himself with what he was trying to eat but couldn't all due to the taste.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to eat it, it's not suppose to be eaten, even if you are a dragon slayer yourself." Lucy said. Gray and Natsu looked at her confusingly, wondering what it really was.

"It was magic. Magic that is not edible anyways. An angel's powers can never be swallowed or eaten. It was my father." Lucy said.

"What?!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"How…?" Erza said walking to stand in front of Lucy now. Lucy shook her head.

"Seeing as it was from the enemy, they must have captured my father..." Lucy said.

"What? How?! I thought he was an angel of death." Natsu said.

"Yes, but maybe that was on purpose... " Lucy mumbled. All of a sudden something had entered her head. Her eyes began to slowly shut and then all of a sudden the floor below her started to glow a black color, caging her in it.

"Lucy!" Erza, Gray, and Natsu yelled out.

" _Don't move."_ a voice said, it was deep and charismatic. Everyone stopped what they were doing, surprised at the voice. Natsu, not listening took a step towards Lucy, but soon regretted it because as soon as he took a step, he was met with the most painful feeling, falling onto his knees and his teeth now grinding together, he was struggling. Soon afterwards other members of the guild started to make a move and was met with the same fate as Natsu, all except for Laxus who didn't move.

After a good minute, everyone in the guild was released from the excruciating painful magic that made them immobile. They all took a breath, panting very hard and loud, like they had run out of magic and stamina altogether.

"Who the hell was that?" Natsu said breathing out very hard not believing what had just happened to him. Gray's hand was trembling from the magic that made him get onto his knees, the power that made him unable to even take a breath. He took a look at his trembling hand then closed his eyes and clenched it.

"My father. That was my father. And I am sorry you had to go through that." Lucy said. Everyone gave her wide eyed looks. They all confirmed right then and there to never mess with her father, he was too strong for them.

"How did you know it was your father though?" Gray asked. Lucy walked towards Gray, Erza, and Natsu, and pushed her hand towards them, opening her palm she reveals a small shard of the ruby red stone that had exploded in the guild.

"This stone came from him. It is something only angels could possess. I saw the same exact stone around his neck." Lucy said. "Not only that, he came to tell me something." she said as she enclosed her hand on the last tiny shard of the ruby red stone.

"What did he say?" Erza asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I don't know." Lucy said. Erza looked at her questioningly and yet confused. "I don't know Erza. It's hard to decipher it to everyone."

"Where is he?" Gray asked next. Lucy shook her head.

"All I know is that he has been captured by the people of my country." Lucy said.

"What? I thought he was strong?" Natsu said. Lucy shook her head, having to go through the same thing he had asked earlier.

"He got caught on purpose. My father is far too strong for them. I don't know what they have done to him, but I definitely know he is up to something." Lucy said. Erza nodded, understanding what Lucy meant, but she was still confused, she wanted to know what her father had told Lucy. But instead of pressing any of this situation further, she just shook her head and focused back on Lucy.

"Everyone stay where you are." Lucy said. All of a sudden a swarm of fireflies appeared, or what seemed to have looked like fireflies, but really they were just small gold and white sparks of lights floating everywhere. A few of them had landed on Laxus' arm and his arm started to glow. The heat emitting from the little sparks was warm and comforting. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"It's healing the small scratches... " Wendy said amazed. "It's so… Warm..."

"It's so… pretty." Levy whispered.

After a good few minutes, the tiny specks of sparks slowly disappeared, leaving the guild hall in amazement and warmth.

"So what do we do now." Laxus asked, breaking the moment the guild was having. Lucy shook her head.

"For now, we don't make a move." Lucy said. Everyone nodded, although Lucy said that, she wanted to really just march back into her country and get her father back, but she knew herself that she needed to be patient and let her father do everything.

"I have a question though..." Levy said, shoving herself in front of the large crowd and standing in front of Lucy. Lucy nodded for her to continue. "Well, I just wanted to ask if you're sure that it was your father who sent that message? The doll did come from the enemy and they did try to do something. They were spying." Levy asked. Lucy nodded her head understanding where Levy was trying to get at.

"Yes, they did send the doll to come spy on us. Specifically to come spy on me. They knew I would find them eventually and decided to let me destroy their little doll. The ruby red stone, they took it from my father. They didn't know that it had the ability to destroy itself if it's away from the owner for a long period of time. The voice, it really was my father. They thought it would shake me up and go looking for him." Lucy said.

"So it's a trap then..." Erza muttered. Lucy nodded.

"Exactly, it was a trap. An easy trap to figure out." Lucy said. "What they don't know is that I am not that attached to my father. So even if he wasn't captured on purpose, I still wouldn't go save him." Lucy said.

"What? Why? He's your father Luce. Even if you guys aren't that close." Natsu said.

"I know Natsu. But the thing is, he is strong and capable of getting himself out. He is an independent man. I know that with just one glance at him." Lucy said. "Besides, the message he gave me had said something along the line of it being a trap to lure me out. Don't worry about it." Lucy said smiling.

"So what do we do then? They infiltrated the guild, someone else here could be a spy too." Gray said, looking around the guild hall. Lucy shook her head at him.

"No, there is no one else." Lucy said.

"How would you know that?" Gray asked. Lucy smiled at him.

"Though I haven't been here for as long as a majority of you here, I have remembered the faces of each guild member. But the doll from a moment ago, he was new, and looked oddly suspicious just sitting at that corner by himself." Lucy said. Gray nodded.

"But that doesn't answer the question of what we have to do now." Erza said next. Lucy nodded at what Erza said.

"Like I said earlier, we stand our ground until further notice. Besides, it's not something to be so worked up about." Lucy said.

"Something not to be so worked up about?!" Natsu said.

"Lucy, they were after you with the intention of making you go rescue you dad. It was clearly a trap, yes, but that doesn't mean they will stop with just that." Gray said calmly.

"Well, regardless, I have you guys to protect me right?" Lucy said, letting out an innocent smile. It was too bright not to resist.

"You're right on that Lucy," Laxus said, "But, what you saw earlier and what we heard earlier about destroying your loved ones, we cannot let it be." He said seriously. Everyone in the guild hall nodded, agreeing with what he said.

"Yeah, we can't ignore that either. For now I think it's safer to just let us take a bit of time and think things thoroughly. We need to be cautious about everything, don't let your guard down. They could catch us off guard and attack us at any minute." Erza said. Everyone nodded in understanding.

After the whole commotion, everyone returned to what they were doing before the whole Lucy flipping the table and seeing some kind of vision incident happened. Lucy went to sit at a table and started to think about what it was that her father was trying to get across to her.

' _It's a trap. If you think about coming, then everyone will die where they are now. Instead of thinking of a way to come back here, go to your mother's grave. Find the key, and from that, you should know what to do. Don't do anything, just think. You will find something there.'_

What was it exactly that she was suppose to find. She had no clue. But her mind drifted to something else. ' _... everyone will die where they are now.'_ That was what he said. What he said bothered her, and then she was reminded of the so called vision she saw. Her hand started to tremble. She could still feel the pain from having to go through that. Her voice not making any type of sound. Her suffocation of not being able to breathe. The blood splattered every where, the blood of her friends, her family.

' _Lucy… The time will come when this family of yours will fall. We will come find you...'_

The voice had echoed in her mind. The sinister laugh she heard not disappearing. All of a sudden her world goes black.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I cannot guarantee that the next chapter will be updated until about next month when I am free from school! I hope you guys criticize this chapter if I did anything bad or if things just got hella confusing. But until next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

She woke herself up from having felt the burn in her throat, she realizes that she had been screaming her lungs out. Her eyes now wide open with tears, right hand reaching out in front of her. Her breathing quickening as she slowly scans her surrounding area. She made eye contact with the ceiling, then something large and warm touched her arm. She flinches and looks at what made contact with her, and she sees the one man who has gone through so many things from the moment they met, his eyes staring at her, worry could clearly be seen in his eyes. She sighs and slowly brings her hand down to meet his large hand. She squeezed his hand, making sure that if he pulled away, she could easily hold him back.

"What happened?" He silently asks her. Her eyes made contact with his. Shaking her head she opens her mouth to speak.

"It was a nightmare. Everyone slowly disappearing from me. And it was all my fault." She said.

"It won't be your fault. I'm here." He spoke out. She smiles at him and nods then pulls her hand away from him.

' _How many times am I going to pass out in the guild?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"-cy… Lucy?" Laxus had called her name out loud for the third time. "Something wrong?" Lucy looked at him and shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing. I promise." She said as she felt he wouldn't believe her.

Everything was bothering her now, especially with what happened before she had passed out in front of her guild members.

' _Lucy… The time will come when this family of yours will fall. We will come find you...'_

The voice kept repeating it in her head. She close her eyes once more, then opening them she slowly sits up.

"Laxus, where is Master?" Lucy said, her eyes and voice serious.

"Gramps? He's not in the guild. He went to a meeting." Laxus said. Lucy nodded, and let out a breath.

"No matter what, we are in this together right?" Lucy asked him, he nodded at her question with no hesitation at all. "Good," Lucy said as she slowly got off the bed and headed for the door. Her steps quick but silent and soon she found herself on the second floor of the guild building.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy yelled happily.

"Oi, stop shouting flame brain." Gray said.

"What was that ice freak?!" Natsu yelled, his fist slowly lit in flames. The two were about to go at it once again but stopped immediately. They felt the cold glare coming from the blonde's direction and froze where they were.

"W-what is it Luce?" The two stuttered out, everyone else in the guild was still brawling and yelling.

"I will be gone for a few days. But for those few days I need you guys to start preparing." Lucy said, the guild members were loud like always, and no one really heard or listened to her, except for the dragon slayers and those who had seen Lucy walk out.

"Preparing for what Lucy?" Gray had asked, suddenly serious and at this the guild members had all slowly turned their attention to him, then at Lucy whom he was looking up at.

"We're fighting. I need you all to be on standby here at the guild while I am gone. No one is to go anywhere. If Master is to come back before I do, tell him everything. If anyone leaves Magnolia for any reason, you will be going through me." Lucy said, her voice deadly serious and they all knew that she was serious. Her words were not to be played with, especially in this situation.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked. Lucy slowly walked down the stairs, meeting with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

"To my mother's grave." she said.

"By yourself?" Gray asked, Lucy looked at him then at Laxus. She shook her head.

"Laxus will be going with me. So please, listen to me. When I say so, then we can make a move." Lucy said. Erza thought about this thoroughly. "Erza, I need you to look after everyone, I want you to keep everyone here. Please." Lucy said. Erza sighed then nodded.

"Okay, but be careful." Erza said, Lucy nodded and started to head out, Laxus following closely behind her. As soon as she walked out the door her magic was detected, a golden transparent barrier had appeared around the guild.

"Just in case no one heeds my words and happens to slip pass Erza." Lucy said. "Be careful. Touch the barrier and you will be shocked to death." She said as a caution. Everyone shivered at her echoed voice.

* * *

Lucy and Laxus reached the train station, sitting at the bench, waiting for the train to arrive.

"You haven't told me why we're going to your mother's grave." Laxus said, not looking her in the eyes.

Lucy was looking down, her fingers were twirling with one another. She was thinking of how she wanted to word what her father told her, then she sighed.

"My father told me something. He said I would find something at my mother's grave. He didn't specify much, but something about a key." Lucy said. Laxus only hummed at what she said. From then on nothing else was said throughout the trip to her mother's grave. (A/N: Lucy's mother's grave is in Fiore). They both sat quietly across from one another in a compartment of the train. Laxus had his soundpod on, his eyes were closed. Lucy looked on at the scenery that passed on by as the train went further away from Magnolia. She then turned to look at Laxus. She started to think about how they got so close to one another, but never really got to know each other.

"What is it?" Laxus suddenly spoke, his eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed.

"You were staring at me for quite a while now." Laxus said. Lucy blinked and then smiled a little.

"It's just… I was thinking that we don't really know each other that well yet. So many things have happened between us. And I just wanted to know a little more about you." She said, looking down at her sweating hands on her lap. At this point Laxus' eyes were opened, no longer closed and all of his attention was on her now.

"What would you like to know?" He asked her, smirking now. She blushed a small shade of red.

"Anything really." she said.

"Well, there isn't anything much about me. I'm just a really arrogant member of Fairy Tail. I only cared for strength. For power. I could care less about the guild members. That was all in the past though. Not much to talk about the past now." Laxus said, solemnly looking out the compartment window. She followed his eyes out of the compartment window and watched as the scenery of Fiore pass by them.

"What were you like before that?" She asked, not making eye contact with him. It was quiet for a while, but Laxus spoke up.

"Me? Before that? Geez, I'm not so sure. I remember admiring Fairy Tail. I remember being very close with the Old Man." Laxus said, Lucy caught a glimpse of a small smile forming on his lips. "But it all changed because of my father." Laxus said, his face now grim. Their compartment became quiet once again.

"You don't need to talk about your past anymore." Lucy quietly said. She knew that it would be hard for him to mention his father, his past to be exact. Laxus didn't say anything else, he just nodded his head his head at her, telling her that he would stop.

After the talk, there was yet another long silence between the two. That was until Laxus spoke up this time.

"What about you? I mean, I know you have already been through alot already with everything that has happened." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing much really. Although I use Angel magic, I am still a Celestial Mage." Lucy said.

"Yet another rare magic." Laxus said. Lucy looked up questioningly at Laxus, wondering how he knew it was rare magic. "Freed." Laxus answered Lucy's questioned facial expression. Lucy nodded, of course she should have known. "Wait, doesn't that just make you more powerful than you already are?" Lucy looked at him for a moment before she let out a giggle. "What?" he questioned her next.

"Although I do wield two types of magic that doesn't mean I am all that powerful." Lucy said. "I never really did learn my angel magic. I only learned from books and have been training myself. I still have much to learn. As for my Celestial magic, well, I only relied on my spirits most of the time." she said. Laxus nodded at this. "But, I guess if we are talking about power, I would say that I'm on par with you and Gildarts combined...?" Lucy kind of questioned. Laxus nodded.

"That means you're still strong then." Laxus said with a sweatdrop. Lucy thought about it a little and nodded, agreeing with what he said.

The rest of the ride to her mother's grave was in silence, at some point Lucy had dozed off, Laxus watching after her as she slept throughout the rest of the ride to her mother's grave. Her mother's grave was close to the border of Fiore, closer to her country.

He turn to take a glimpse of where they were at and as he had turned to look out the compartment and as he looked out something appeared before him, more like someone. She had long blonde hair, she was dressed in a white sun dress.

"Who…?" Laxus asked no one in particular.

" _Be careful. Please."_ The woman said to him. He raised a brow then all of a sudden a bright light was lit in the direction Lucy and Laxus were going. Laxus turned to the light, it was an explosion. The woman too looked in that direction, she turned back to Laxus and warned him once more.

" _Please, I warn you. Be safe."_ She said then she disappeared. Laxus got up to look for the woman dressed in white. He then looked in the direction of the explosion but saw that nothing happened ahead of them.

" _What the hell._ " Laxus thought to himself. He then looked at Lucy whom was still asleep, surprised she wasn't up. He slowly sat back down and tried to take in everything that had just happened.

"Laxus?" Lucy's voice was heard. He looked up and made eye contact with her. "What's wrong?" She said. He only stared into her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes. They looked exactly like the woman's eyes whom he had just saw minutes ago. Lucy's eyes were grown with worry now, wondering what exactly happened that made him look so concentrated, that made his brows knit almost tightly together. "Laxus?" she called out again.

"It's nothing." He said as he breathed out a sigh. "I was just thinking of something."

"What?" She asked, still wondering what it was that made him so concentrated that she had to call him twice.

"I think it's just the train ride getting to me." Laxus said slowly shutting his eyes. Lucy smiled a bit, worry still present in her eyes though. She got up from her seat across Laxus and went to sit next to him. Her fingers wove into his blonde spiky hair, to which she was met with soft and silky blonde hair. Her right hand which wove itself into his hair moved down to his right shoulder, her left hand on his left shoulder now. She slowly pulls him towards her, onto her lap. His large body melted into her touch and he slowly fell into her lap, accepting her touch, accepting her needing to help. A smile slowly crawled onto his lips as she whispered, "Just close your eyes. I will be here."

She began to hum and as she hummed her fingers found itself woven into his hair. Her hum and her small strokes on his head slowly lulled him to a sleep. She smiled at this and resumed humming. She too soon fell into a sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

* * *

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you're still following this dead story of mine! Just a little of Lucy and Laxus fluff since I never really got to the point where they were really alone and that I never had them talk to each other about themselves. Well, hope y'all like the chapter! Will be updating soon I hope!

Thanks again to all who are still reading this! Much love! 3


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

* * *

The two blondes awoke in the train as the whistle of the train were heard and the train came to a full stop. They weren't sure how long they were asleep, but they were lucky enough to wake up at the stop they are supposed to get off at. As soon as they got off they were surrounded by an eerie atmosphere. There was light fog on the ground, not too thick, just enough fog to see through.

"Is this the place Lucy?" Laxus asked. Lucy squinted her eyes, then she looked at Laxus with confusion in her eyes.

"It looks… Different." Lucy said. She looked around once again and then she heard a voice calling her name. She looked at Laxus and immediately took his hand into hers. He was confused for a few seconds, but he automatically sensed something was wrong. He tightened his squeeze on her hand and pulled her to stand behind him. His eyes squinted and electricity started to spark around him.

 _'_ _Follow me.'_ A voice had whispered into his ears. His hand automatically moved to block his ears, having thought maybe he was just hearing things. He looked around before finally taking his hand back down and tried to listen to the voice once again. _'Follow me.'_ He looked to his left and quickly walked over to the path that had been cleared from the fog that surrounded them. As he walked away with Lucy in toll behind him, he was now surrounded by a dark nothingness. He looked around, his hand no longer holding Lucy's hand.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. It was deep, and charismatic. He knew right away that he was strong, someone not to mess with. He had a voice that held authority.

"Laxus." He replied, knowing very well that he should reply and not with lies.

"Who are you?" The voice asked once again. He was confused this time, not sure if this was a joke or not.

"Laxus Dreyar. I need to get out of here. I need to find Lucy." Laxus said, growing impatient now.

"Lucy." The voice had said something differently this time. His ears perked up as the voice had mentioned Lucy's name, wondering why he had repeated her name when he mentioned her.

"Yes, I need to find Lucy. Now let me out." He slightly growled out. The voice did not say a thing back to him.

"What is she to you?" The voice questioned. Laxus looked around himself then he looked down.

"I don't know. I'm just really drawn into her. I just feel the need to protect her." Laxus said in turn. The room was immediately lit in white, blinding Laxus. His hands now covering his eyes. He removed his hands a few moments later and found himself surrounded by a vast blue sky, his feet bare now and feeling the sand under his feet and between his toes. The wave of oceans washes on shore and slowly covers his feet. His feet now drowned in only the ocean water. He looked around himself and He only saw an ocean which extended forever. He started to walk in whatever direction he was facing. The scenery he was currently in was now a shade of blue. He started to wonder where he was now, but continued to walk regardless of not knowing exactly where he was going.

 _'_ _Great, where the hell am I now.'_ Laxus wondered now. He then noticed something shining towards him, squinting his eyes and curious, he walked towards the thing that glared at him. As seconds ticked on by he finally reached a ring of golden and silver keys. He automatically picked them up and his eyes of curiosity immediately disappeared into one of worry and fear. He began to turn around and look in any direction that could lead him back to the woman whom he had adored and wanted to so much protect. He started to sniff out her strawberry like scent, but to his dismay he smelled of only the sea salt water. He began running in a random direction he chose to go, mainly by instinct. It felt like hours of looking for her, but he wasn't going to end his search for the girl.

"Lucy!" He yelled. He continued to yell her name out until finally, the scene changed once again. This time he was back to the station where both he and Lucy had gotten off at, except there was no eerie atmosphere nor any fog. He then noticed humans, people walking towards the woods. His eyes quirked up after noticing two blondes, one tall and muscular, the other small, feminine, yet quite muscular as well. He looked at the two blonde's surroundings and found that they were with others. Curiosity got the best of him and followed the group into the woods, not sure if they could see him or not, he kept a distance away from the group ahead of him. He could hear the mumbles of the smaller blonde and one of the other guys in the group whom had ash grey hair.

" _Where are we going again?_ " The man who had ash grey hair said.

" _We've said it so many times already._ " The bigger blonde irritably replied. The younger blonde chuckled.

The group continued to walk for what was another whole hour before coming to a stop and looking at their surroundings. Bandits had soon had them surrounded, the group was not even on alert, they just stop and stood there looking at the group of bandits with blank stares. Then the scene began to zoom out from him, he could still see the mouths of the bandits mouthing and then the bigger blonde had said something to them, and soon the whole group was shocked with the most powerful red flashes of lightning, the lightning sent down on them was not only sent down one by one, it had surrounded the group in the middle of the circle all at the same time. This continued until the bandits that surrounded them had all collapsed from the lightning.

Laxus then lost sight of them, but was greatly impressed by the scene which had just been shown to him. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or an illusion that someone was casting on him at this point though. But as soon as that scene disappeared he was surrounded in the darkness once again.

 _"_ _Why are you here?"_ He heard a soft voice spoke, it was sweet and so familiar.

 _"_ _To help Lucy."_ Laxus replied.

 _"_ _With what? Why?"_ the voice continued to ask.

 _"_ _Because…"_ He said but trailed off. He wasn't even sure why he was helping Lucy, all he knew was that there was some sort of string or thread tying him to her.

 _"_ _Because…?"_ The voice said repeating after him, but wanting an answer.

 _"_ _Because… I don't know damn it. I don't. All I know is that there is something going on between Lucy and me. I don't know a damn thing. I question myself why I am even helping her. I have never been one to help anyone. I'm always the strong S-Class mage who doesn't care about anything."_ Laxus replied truthfully. He then heard a sweet giggle coming from the voice.

 _"_ _And that is why you need her."_ The voice said. Then everything came back to normal.

Laxus opened his eyes and the sun shining brightly on him, a shadow looming over him. Eyes trying to focus on the figure leaning over him, he then finds that the figure was the girl whom he was accompanying.

"Laxus?" Lucy ask worriedly.

"What happened?" Laxus asked.

"I'm not sure. We got off the train and you suddenly blacked out. Luckily, I caught you in time, I had to carry you somewhere else, away from the train station." Lucy said. Laxus slowly got up from the ground and looked around, wanting to make sure that he wasn't in yet another illusion or dream in his head. "Laxus, what happened?" Lucy asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Come on. I know where we're going." Laxus said, walking ahead of Lucy, but making sure to keep a close distance from Lucy. She questioningly looked at him but shook her head, she didn't want to press on what had happened. She looked down on her closed hand and opened her palm, a mark of lightning was left on it. She closed her hand and quickly walked up to Laxus.

The two blondes continued to walk on the path of finding her mother's grave, they walked in silence until Lucy winced and cursed a little under her breath. He turned to her and she made eye contact with him and just simply smiled, one of his eye raised up, giving her a questioning look, but she shook her head. Both her hands were behind her, but he noticed something else, her hand that was strongly closed started to bleed. He automatically moved to her and grab her arm.

"What is this?" He asked her, the blonde looked away and tried to take her arm away from his grasp. When she was trying to escape his grasp, his hand tightened around her wrist. "Why is your hand bleeding?" He asked in a gruff and angered tone, but she knew that he was only worried.

"It's not that big of a deal. I was just squeezing my hand too tight, I think my nails dug into my palm. That's it." She replied. He sighed and forced her palm open, looking away to rip a part of his shirt to wrap around her hand. But he came into a complete stop when he saw the mark on her palm, it made the shape of lightning.

"How did you get this?" He asked her, not making eye contact with her. "Was it me?" He asked this time when she remained silent. She sighed.

"I knew you would overreact if you saw this." She said, taking her arm back and rubbing her wrist where Laxus had tightly took a hold of her. "I got it when you fell. Your magic was going a little haywire when I took you away from the station. I wasn't sure what was happening, and so I tried to help you. When I placed my hand on your chest, I felt a shocking pain on my hand, and when I looked at it this happened. It didn't hurt much when I got it, but now it's bleeding. Don't worry about it." Lucy said. But Laxus was confused, he hadn't used his magic when he was unconscious, so how had his magic spike? He wasn't sure, but regardless he remained silent and wrapped her hand.

"Next time something happens don't try anything on me." Laxus warned her and turned around and continued his way to the grave.

" _Laxus._ " a familiar voice spoke out. He closed his eyes and thought to himself what the voice wanted at this time. " _I told you to be careful._ "

"I was careful." He said. Lucy looked at him confused, and he shook his head.

" _You're reckless. Just like -._ " The voice spoke, but he couldn't catch the last word.

' _Like who…?_ ' He asked in his head this time.

" _Like -._ " She said this time, he could tell that whenever the voice spoke out the last word, a person's name, that the voice was smiling, and happy. He wasn't sure if she was purposely not saying the person's name she wanted to say, but he didn't care much.

" _Laxus. This time, be careful. And I'm being serious this time. Don't repeat it again. Don't repeat what I did, tell her that._ " The voice pleaded.

"Who?" Laxus said out loud, he turned to look at Lucy and she gave him yet another questioning look. The voice disappeared before he could even ask who the voice was referring to.

"Be careful." Lucy spoke next. He turned to look at her and she made eye contact with him.

"What?" He asked her.

"I don't know why I said that…" Lucy said, confused. She touched her lips and started to blank out, thinking of something.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I- I don't know. Let's continue." She said, walking away.

Laxus eyed her back, he wanted to know what she was thinking about, but he didn't want to push her into telling him, so he let her be.

There was so many things happening, she had no idea why she blurted out what she did. She just had a feeling that something was about to happen, and then she suddenly blurted out to Laxus to be careful. She then also heard a voice, a voice telling her to be careful as well and to not repeat what the voice had done. She was lost and confused. She wasn't sure what it was that made her say what she said, but she could see images. Images of white, red, orange, and darkness. She decided to ignore her random thoughts and decided to think about getting to her mother.

The walk to her mother's grave felt like forever, but they kept stopping for small talks and whatnots, so it made sense. After another few minutes of walking they finally got to the tombstone. Lucy got down on her knees and smiled at her mother's name etched on the stone, she reached her hand to touch her mother's name.

"I'm back Mama." Lucy whispered, tears slowly made its way to her eyes. "Mama, so much is happening. Father told me to come here, he says there is something here for me. But I'm not even sure what is here."

She received nothing, no sign from anything in her surroundings. Lucy looked around for a bit and the only person in sight was Laxus. She looked back at her mother's engraved name on the stone and closed her eyes.

' _Nee, Mama. What key is Father talking about? I need answers. What are you hiding from me?_ ' She spoke in her mind.

' _Lucy…_ ' the familiar voice spoke out to her. Lucy began to smile.

' _I knew you would come. Father said something about a key. What is it._ ' She asked, getting right into what she came here for.

' _It's a gate. I cannot tell you anything else, because from there on after opening that gate, you will have to decide for yourself._ ' Her mother's soft and gentle voice spoke.

' _But-_ '

' _It's okay, Lucy. You will get through this, together with him._ ' Her mother interrupted her. Lucy opened her eyes and made eye contact with Laxus, and upon looking at him, she smiled angelically. When making eye contact with her and seeing her angelic smile, Lucy could see his cheeks turn a slow red and then avoid her eye contact. She then looked down at her hand and see a key encased in her hand. She opens her hand and looks at the key, it was completely black. It didn't look like a gold or silver key where it was shiny and had the signs of the Zodiacs or the constellations, but there were carvings on the key.

"Is that what you're looking for?" Laxus said, standing behind her looking down at her. She nodded without looking up at him.

"My father told me to look for this." Lucy said.

"What is it for?" Laxus asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not so sure. He never explained. He said that I knew what I needed to do as soon as I got it." She said, still eyeing the black key in her hand.

"What does it say?" He asked seeing that there were carvings on the key. "Do you know what it's saying? I can't read it." He eyed the scripture on the keys and wondered what it was saying, not sure if it was some ancient language.

"Open thee, Gate of the Lawless." Lucy spoke out, then suddenly darkness had consumed the two blondes. The two began to look around, not sure what was happening when Lucy didn't even mean to open the gate.

"Are you the ones who have opened my gate?" A deep and dark voice spoke. The two looked up and saw a figure standing before them. The figure in front of them had eyes of silver color, like that of the shining white moon, hair as white as snow and long, about mid-back length and it pulled over to his left shoulder. He was a tall figure, dressed in baggy black pants, his feet bare, around his waist was a gray/silver sash, his shirt was tucked in, but baggy as well, it was a V-neck shirt, showing off his collar bone.

"I opened your gate. On accident." Lucy said.

"Lucy Heartfilia, correct?" The voice had spoken. She nodded her head. "Your father… I see. I know of your situation child." Lucy brightened up a little at this little fact.

"Can you help us then?" She asked. The figure smiled and she took that as a yes. "Then!"

"But you have to choose." He said next, she looked at him, her smile faltering a little. "Sacrifice the one you hold most precious. Or, you sacrifice yourself." Lucy breathed in sharply. She looked at Laxus and then looked back at the man before her.

"No…" She whispered. "No!" Tears began to consume her eyes.

...

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I have been having writer's block for the longest time and then I finally remembered what I wanted to do with this story! I hope you can all forgive me for this late chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

~J


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Here is the long awaited CHAPTER!

* * *

 _"But you have to choose." He said next, she looked at him, her smile faltering a little. "Sacrifice the one you hold most precious. Or, you sacrifice yourself." Lucy breathed in sharply. She looked at Laxus and then looked back at the man before her._

 _"No…" She whispered. "No!" Tears began to consume her eyes._

Lucy immediately turn to look at Laxus, her eyes filled with tears. He too looked at her and then turned to the figure, scared about what will happen if she chooses, most importantly, scared to see what will happen if she decides to not choose either of the two given options.

"Then the answer is obvious." Laxus said, he walked to the man or whatever and whoever that figure was in front of them.

"No!" Lucy screamed out at Laxus. "You can't. I'm not sacrificing anyone!" She said turning to the figure who looked at Laxus.

"No, you have to choose. You opened a gate, and I came through. I am Lawless." He said.

"No. This isn't what I was expecting. What is this, Mama? Father?" Lucy spoke out, tears now streaming down her eyes. "NO! Saving everyone by sacrificing one person?! I won't let that happen! " She yelled this time, and a light had engulfed the three. The three now stood in complete white, no longer in the darkness that had engulfed everything surrounding them.

"All I wanted was help, not a choice to sacrifice someone whom I hold precious or myself. I have no intentions of doing that at all. I came here seeking for help, for guidance." Lucy pleaded in a whispering voice to the man standing in front of her.

"Lucy, it's okay." Laxus' gruff voice spoke out, she locked eyes with him, and she could visibly see that he knew what he was doing. "You're smart. Think." He chuckled and said to her while pointing his index finger to the side of his head. He then turned to the man whom had offered only two choices. "We choose neither of those options." The figure squinted his eyes, not sure of what Laxus meant.

"What do you mean you won't be choosing either one? If you want me to help, you have to choose." He said once again, voice still stoic-like, although there was a bit of surprise.

"But you didn't say we have to choose from those two options." Laxus said, a grin was now being swept across his lips.

"What?" Lucy gasped. The man before her didn't bother to look at her, he just stood there, arms crossed, relaxed.

"Come on, think about it Lucy, what he said." Laxus said this time.

' _Now that I think about it…_ ' Lucy thought. ' _Laxus is right, we didn't have to choose what he had offered us. He never said that we had to choose from the two options, he just told us to choose. That means...'_ And like a light bulb appearing at the top of her head she smiled and stood up, heading towards Laxus.

"Now you get it." Laxus said. Lucy smiled and she too crossed her arms, her feet spread apart.

"What he means is that you only gave us two options. You never told us to choose between those two. You only asked us to choose. And we choose to not take either of those options. Also, you're Lawless, you do not follow any laws, you do not obey anyone, that is why you're like that. Now that I think about it, I remember seeing your key once, mama had it. That's the only reason why you're here now. This is a test." Lucy said. "You do not obey anyone, you don't have any law, that means I don't need to choose. If you're Lawless, then we have no need to obey you." Lucy said grinning from ear to ear having figured it out. Her grinning from ear to ear definitely shows that she was from Fairy Tail.

The figure before them had smirked and closed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly a flash of light had brightly shone before them, Laxus immediately took the blonde girl's hand and held onto her. She too held his hand tightly back and waited for the light to subside. Once the light had disappeared, they opened their eyes only to find that they were no longer at Layla's grave anymore. They were in a different country entirely now, and Lucy knew that because the presence of the air felt incredibly different from that of Fiore. She was back to where she came from and she hated it, but she knew that she had to face it sooner or later.

"Where are we?" Laxus questioned as he looked around. "Are we still in Fiore?" He knew that he was definitely no longer close to Magnolia at all. He felt like he was still in Fiore, no he wanted to believe it, but he knew all too well that the presence of this place was different. He felt pressure coming from all different sorts of directions, the trees looked and felt stiff, there were no animals in sight.

"Welcome to my country." Lucy whispered loud enough for him to hear, but she did not sound like she was home at all, he could definitely tell that she did not want to be here at all.

The two blondes did not make eye contact or take a glimpse at one another, Laxus just stared at the supposed country that Lucy was from. Or more like was trying to run away from. He then noticed something shining from Lucy's hand and took a step away from her, now facing her but with an indifferent look. She looked up at Laxus confused and then caught the same light from the corner of her eyes. She proceeded to open her hand and in her palm, was a clear see-through key.

"It's a key…?" Laxus questioned, taking a step towards her, just a few centimeters away from her. She nodded and continued to stare at it, twirling it around in her hand like it was a toy, but she was careful.

"I wonder what it is." Lucy mumbled. Then a rustling could be heard around them, Laxus took a defensive stance. He pushed Lucy behind him, the two were now very close to one another.

"Take another step towards us and you will regret it." Laxus said in a rough and cold voice.

More rustling could be heard and the steps grew closer to the two. Laxus could tell that there were more than 10 people coming towards them, and so he took on an offense. He started to glow red, his magic began to spike in high numbers. Red lightning began to surround the two blondes as the beings approached them.

"Laxus, we need to get out of here." Lucy said worriedly. He knew that they needed to get out of there. It was in the damn middle of nowhere, in her country, surrounded by enemies who were after her.

"Can you get us out?" Laxus growled out nicely. Lucy nodded and she began to concentrate on her magic. She closed her eyes and then began to mutter something.

"Get us out of here." She mumbled at the end, and when humans wearing cloaks appeared, the two blondes immediately disappeared in mid-air.

Looking up, the two blondes were found in the middle of another forest, with a lake close by, peace and quiet was found once again.

"Great, where are we now?" Laxus asked scratching his head.

"Sorry, we had to get out, I'm sure we are still in my country, but something seems off." Lucy said to Laxus. He shook his head and sighed.

"Not your fault," He said, "Besides, I think we need some rest anyways, this place will do for now." He began to get up himself and go search for wood or set up their living space for the day/night to come.

"I just hope this time we won't go through anything for the rest of the day. One event after another is taxing." Lucy mumbled out next to Laxus. She too began picking up twigs and began to start a fire. By the time night had almost fallen, the two blondes finished cooking dinner and began to gather at the fire and eat. The two ate in silence, enjoying the night sky, enjoying the heat and the smell of flames from the small fire she had made. Knowing that there was a stream close by, Lucy got up and went inside the tent that the two blondes were sharing. She came back out with a towel, clearly knowing very well that there were her clothes wrapped in the towel. He knew where she was heading off to, but he did not bother to go after her. She needed her privacy and he was going to respect that.

Questions still linger within his head, so many questions, but they were all slowly being answered, yet some were still unanswered. Not even a small clue had been given to his many unanswered questions. But he knew that everything was slowly being built into a puzzle, a puzzle that will soon be solved, except he needed to find the missing pieces. He wasn't sure what those pieces were, or where to find them, but he knew that they would all slowly but surely unravel before him. He would continue to journey with the other blonde and find answers. Answers to why he feels attracted to her, answers to why he has those visions that helps warns him. He was so zoned into his thoughts that when he came to his senses, he could feel someone tapping his shoulder. He turns around and looks directly into the other blonde's eyes, wondering what it was that the blonde girl needed.

"Can you, if you don't mind, accompany me? I don't want to be alone, and I don't want you to be far away from me either. Especially with what has been happening these past few weeks." She spoke, a blush visible on both her cheeks. Laxus smiled and then nodded, getting up to follow the blonde girl whom he was fond of. The two arrived at the lake and when they did, Laxus turned his back towards her, letting her strip herself naked.

The blonde girl blushed as she stripped herself naked, but she knew Laxus was at least the gentlemen of turning his back to her. She smiled at the thought of him and his actions and then she thought about every moment she had with him. Them getting to know one another during the train ride, their first meeting, everything. She smiled and then she wrapped herself in her towel. She walked towards the dragon slayer and touched his hand. His hands were extremely warm, while her own were cold. Laxus jolted at the contact she made, not turning to look at the female blonde behind him. His eyes were closed at this point, not sure what she was trying to do. She led him towards where her clothes were stripped of her and then she ever so gently took off his fur lined coat. He stood stiff when he felt the blonde's hand take his fur lined coat off of him. And then he opened his eyes, he met the chocolate brown eyes that the blonde had and then noticed that she was wrapped in a towel. She was going to be the death of him. No words were exchanged between the two. She took his hand yet again, and led him to the lake, she walked in first, her back facing towards the lake, her eyes still glued to the tall blonde man. She slowly stepped into the cold lake, walking backwards. As she did so, he knew she was leading him into the lake as well, so he took his shoes and socks off while making his ways towards the cold water. The blonde woman tugged at his hands and smiled at him, her ever so angelic smile made him smile back at her. He soon gave up when she led him deeper into the lake. His shirt was now off and thrown onto the dry land. The open night sky, and the brightly lit moon shined down upon the two blondes whom were know in the middle of the lake. She was now good two to three feet away from him, but his eyes never left her moving figure. His eyes were clouded with the thought of the beautiful blonde in front of him. Her smile, her eyes, her every move, and every word she spoke. He smiled another, a genuine smile, one that he could and would never show in front of the guild or any stranger at that. There was something about her that he just loved. He needed her, he wanted her, she was something that lit his heart up. She was the missing piece of his life, and he didn't want her to leave, at all.

He began to move towards her, and when he reached her, with his arm stretched out reaching for her, he pulled her in for a hug. She was confused for a second there, but she embraced him as well. She pulled back and then reached up to weave her hand into his soft blonde hair. She pulled him down and touched their foreheads together.

"Thank you," she whispered out. "For everything." He only smiled at her, not wanting to exchange any words, but he knew he had to ask her something.

"Lucy," he gently spoke. She looked up to him, "Don't leave me." She smiled at him and nodded, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. His right hand held her left cheek, his thumb wiped the tears that were slowly falling down. She closed her eyes and soon felt his lips on her left eye, the kiss was ever so gentle. He removed his lips from her left eye and proceeded to do so again with her right eye. When he moved to look at her again, she opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde man that was still hold her so close to him. She just felt so right to be in his arms, his left hand was holding her back, pulling her body towards him tightly, but not so tightly, just enough to have her close enough to him. Her left hand moved up to hold his hand that was holding her cheek, her right hand on his arms that was wrapped around her. Their foreheads again touched one another and the two just stayed silent. The two stayed that way until her body trembled, the cool lake had begun to cool her body, and before she could catch a cold, he carried the blonde out of the lake and back to the pile of discarded clothes. Setting her down onto her own two legs, he wrapped the blonde girl in his fur lined coat and grab hold of her clothes and his shirt and left back for the fire. Back at the camp that they had both set up he led her into the tent that the two shared and he came back out alone, but once out of the tent, he stood in front of the entrance to it, standing guard of her so that she could change into dry clothes. When the blonde walked out, he went in to change his pants and put on a new shirt. Walking back out he sat next to the blonde who stared into the flames of the fire. As he sat down, her arms had snaked itself and latched onto his arm, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She whispered out.

"I do too." He chuckled out. She smiled at his reply. She knew that Laxus wasn't one to express his feelings, he was the strong and cold one in the guild, but everyone knew he was overly protective of his family. He never showed his emotions to anyone, he never smiled, and whenever he did smile, it was a smirk or a grin, either proud of his family, or either ready to strike someone with his bold and shocking lightning. But she knew this side to him, the side where he spoke gently, the side where he smiles genuinely, the attitude of someone who is protecting his very special person. Her eye lids began to slowly fall as she thought of the night with him, she smiled one last time and her eyes shut closed. After a few moments staring into the fire, he could feel her gentle and even breathing, he got up with the blonde in his arms and walked into the tent. He decided that the night was over on a peaceful note and decided that they should both retire into the tent and sleep the rest of the night away. Taking one last look at their surrounding and concentrating on whoever smelt or felt close to them, he finally went into the tent. He laid the blonde down and sat next to her, soon he laid next to her. She pulled him closer and nuzzled herself into him. Her head now resting against his chest, his arm under her head and his other arm wrapped around her. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, smiling at the blonde in his arms once more before sleep had consumed him too.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Honestly been enjoying the summer and haven't been paying attention to this story. I have been having crazy ideas for my other fanfics that I am currently writing but have yet to post that story since I want to finish this one first. But anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to finally give them a peaceful end of the day/night kind of thing since every chapter that I update they are always met with some kind of new trouble. Hope you enjoyed it! And we shall wait for the next chapter!

~J


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The very next morning, the blonde woke up wrapped in a pair of arms, tucked into the chest of the taller and older blonde male. She stiffened at the realization of being wrapped up in his arms but relaxed as soon as she remembered the night before. She smiled, content gracing her face and soon enough closed her eyes again and breathed in. Snaking her own arms around the older man, she pulled herself deeper into the man's embrace. She was happy at the development of their relationship, but she felt like it was going too fast. She still didn't know what it was that made the two feel a pull between them. Or those visions that they have every now and then, although those visions are helpful at times.

"Morning," she heard a whisper from above her head. She didn't bother to move a tiny bit and seemed to relax more into him. He let out a soft chuckle at her actions and tightened his hold on her, he leaned his head down towards the blonde's head and smiled at their embrace. She was willing to accept him for who he was, and to accept their somehow developed relationship. Though it was not confirmed that the two had feelings for each other, they both knew that they couldn't leave the other. There was something pulling them together, and even if it was against their will, the two did not mind at all.

Although the two blondes loved their moment as of now, they knew they had to get up as dawn had already long passed. He slowly shifted comfortably for her and sat up. Lucy still laid down, he got up and put his shoes back on. Standing up he stretched the sleepiness out.

"I will be back in a bit," Laxus said as he left their tent. She nodded and smiled at his back as he left their tent.

"I could get used to this," Lucy whispered. She heard a chuckle coming from outside, and heard it getting further away. She blushed, knowing very well that Laxus had heard her quiet plea. She pulled the blanket up closer, her face now half buried under the blanket as she continued to think about last night and what she had woken up to. He was a silent man, but he was strong. Strong enough to protect herself along with an entire village. Thinking that she should finally get up, she sat up and felt something leave her shoulders and land on the cot that the two had shared last night. She turned around and smiled, there laid the coat that she loved wearing and had borrowed from the other blonde many times. Her hand slowly snaked itself down to the coat and brought it up to her chest. She hugged the coat and smiled for the hundredth time that morning. She sighed and swung her legs over to put her shoes on and got up. She threw the coat around and onto her shoulders. She stretched and soon made her way out their tent, she searched the area for Laxus, but he was not found at all. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on where he could be, but she couldn't find him. Worry grew in her eyes as she pulled his coat closer to herself and clenched the hem.

She opened her eyes again and looked around their camp, trying to see if there was any sight of the blonde just walking towards where she stood. Yet again, no sight of him.

"Laxus?" Lucy called out. There was silence and no reply. Her mind started to circulate potential reasons as to why he wasn't showing up and wasn't replying to her calls for him. Tears began to form inside her eyes and she called him out once more, "Laxus!" She yelled this time. Her hold on his jacket grew tighter with every minute that he was gone and never came into sight when she called him. "LAXUS!" She called one last time before suddenly movements behind her was heard. She turned around, but nothing could be seen, then she heard rustling noises again and began to move towards it. As she walked closer something suddenly popped out in front of her, or more like someone did.

The person had hair that she was overly familiar with, pink hair. But it was much more ruffled and much longer compared to the person whom she knew had pink hair.

"Natsu...?" She questioned. At this point she was confused as to why he would even be there, in her country with her and Laxus. "How did you get here? Why are you here?" She asked. But the man did not listen to her, instead he walked right past her, as if he didn't see her when clearly Lucy knew that he could see her, especially if he was standing in front of her. But instead he walked right past her, not even questioning why she was there, and to be more precise, why he wasn't attacking her. Lucy was confused, she was now deciding between following the stranger who looked all too familiar, or not following him at all and instead going to find Laxus. Clearly, she chose to follow the stranger, so she followed the path he had made. It felt like an eternity following the man, like they were getting nowhere, but eventually they came to a stop, but she chose to stay behind a bush and eavesdrop on the man and the group that he is now with.

"What took so long?" A rough voice said, sounding just a tad bit irritated.

"Sorry. Let's go!" the pink haired man said.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to do something." A woman with blonde hair spoke. The group nodded at the woman and all walked away. As soon as the group had disappeared the woman spoke again, "You can come out." Without turning to look at Lucy, she just waited. Lucy in turn was confused as to whom she was calling out to but knowing that they were in the middle of nowhere in her country, she knew the woman was talking to her. Lucy stood up from where she was kneeling and looked at the woman's back, then walked out towards her. As soon as she stopped behind her, the woman turned to make eye contact with her. But when the woman turned around, Lucy had gasped loudly.

The woman she was looking at looked exactly like her. It was as if she had a twin sister, except she was taller by a few centimeters. Lucy found it weird to be looking at herself, but then again, her look-alike looked older and much more mature than she was.

"Don't go any farther than you have. Go back. I'm warning you now, go back to your guild with him. You're going to regret it." The woman said.

"What do you mean? Why? I have something I need to finish here." Lucy said. The woman shook her head.

"No. You must turn back. If it means saving the one you love, then go back. Before it happens again. Go." The woman said, Lucy was flabbergasted by what she was saying. She was confused, yet she felt somewhat scared now. Scared for herself, scared for Laxus, but she knew that she had to finish the business with her own country. And besides, she needed to go see her father.

"I know what you are thinking right now. But you need to turn back. Please, I am begging you. Don't let what happened to us happen to you." The woman said, at this Lucy gasped and was now afraid. She wanted to know what happened to the woman whom was trying to ward her away from the place she wanted to get to.

"I don't understand. You need to explain!" Lucy said. The woman across her reached her hand up and touched Lucy's cheeks. After a brief contact her hand fell, and she turned around.

"Lucelia!" A tall blonde man came into view and shouted her name. He reached his hand out towards her and she took it, before continuing the walk away from Lucy the woman turned to look at Lucy once more and smiled. The smile contained so many emotions, comfort, happiness, but also sadness, and hurt. The smile towards her was somewhat a warning.

"Hey," Laxus' voice was heard, and Lucy turned around and made eye contact with him, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his back, her head buried into his chest. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked her, confused by her actions yet worried.

"You didn't see them?" Lucy asked. Laxus looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Who?" he asked. Lucy was confused as well now. Was she just imagining things? Or were the people just but a dream she had, just there to warn her? She had no answers to her thoughts but instead shook her head.

"No, never mind. I think I was just seeing things." Lucy mumbled out. She shook her head at the thought. "Let's get moving. I'm not having a good feeling about this right now." She said.

"Feeling sick?" He asked her. She shook her head at him, she was confused by what the woman she had met earlier said to her, but she knew she had to move on. She needed to get to her father.

As the two walked Lucy thought of what the woman whose name was Lucelia said to her. It was a warning to her and Laxus. She was now afraid, but she knew that both she and Laxus could take care of the obstacle that was ahead of them, especially the obstacle that was her country.

"What's wrong? You have been absent-minded since I saw you earlier." Laxus' voice grumbled out. She looked up at the blonde man and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Earlier…" She started but lost eye contact with Laxus. "Earlier… I saw a woman. Her name was Lucelia. She said something to me that is bothering me." Lucy said.

"What did she say?" Laxus said.

"She gave me a warning. To turn around and leave this place." Lucy said. Laxus' eye brow raised in confusion, but curiosity had flashed in his eyes. "I'm not sure what she meant when she warned me, but her eyes… There was something in her eyes that told me that I should listen to her." Lucy said. Laxus hummed at what she said not sure what to think of it.

"For now, we should continue on. If something happens we can turn back." Laxus said, and she nodded at his decisions. The two continued on their journey in rescuing her father from the country that had used her as a lab rat.

They walked for the next two hours and chanced upon an old building. The two blondes walked closer to the building then felt something strange happen to them. It was the feeling of walking through a barrier that wasn't visible to them. Lucy inhaled quickly and deeply.

"TURN BACK!" A voice had shouted, Laxus had been blown away and Lucy was knocked out on the spot. "Get up and go to her now!" The voice once again shouted, but this time at Laxus only. He got up and shook his head of any dizzy or blurry vision and began to walk towards Lucy. "Quickly before they take her!" He had yelled this time. At that point Laxus felt a pull on him, and the thought that whomever it was that was trying to take Lucy away was now making him go out of control.

He let loose his magic, lightning sparking everywhere. If someone were to see the Laxus now, it'd be a horrifying nightmare, one that no one should ever see. His body glowed red, the sparks of lightning filling the air surrounding him and the person whom he had some kind of connection with. Lucy laid there on the ground, not moving one bit. He heightened his hearing and concentrated on her heart, she was perfectly fine.  
Laxus felt some sudden movements from his surroundings and his senses were once again sensitive and heightened. He was on guard, he was nowhere near Lucy, but he knew that the connection between the two had let his magic surround and guard her. If one being or thing were to take a step near her body they would end up burnt to a crisp because of the magic that was surrounding her. It wasn't his fault though, they doomed themselves by daring to take on a dragon slayer's magic, and especially by trying to get closer to her.

When he knew he didn't need to pay too much attention to Lucy anymore, he went back to concentrating on what it was now surrounding him. He saw beings, humans, but yet at the same time they were not humans.

"What are you?" Laxus growled out, eyeing each of the things that tried to surround him. No response to his questions though, so instead he loosened some more magic. The things that were half human and half who knows what began moving closer to Laxus even though his magic was overwhelmingly powerful.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" His mouth opened and out came a large beam of lightning that electrified his enemies. That did not last long though, soon enough his enemies rose up again and he knew that if he were to continue and the enemies were to keep rising, he wouldn't be able to last. He teleported to her and quickly picked her up off the ground.

"Damn it. Nothing could ever go right in this damned country." He heard her say. He looked down at her and her eyes were opened.

"Can you move?" He asked, and she shook her head. He nodded, "Okay. We need to get out of here." Laxus said looking at his surroundings again.

"His damn experiments. They fall down and keep rising, they're creepy." Lucy said shivering, taking light of their situation. He looked down at her weirdly and shook his head.

"You fought those things before?" He asked, and she nodded. "Any way for them to not get back up again?"

"Did you try ripping their heads off?" Lucy asked casually and Laxus looked at her questioning her personality now.

"Didn't think of that." He said.

"Well then, I can take care of that. Let me down." Laxus stopped walking and decided to let her down, when she stood tall she leaned her back against Laxus for support in standing.

" _Descending from above, I bring you justice… I behead thee._ " Lucy whispered out, in seconds thuds were heard from a few feet away. Lucy threw her hands out and in her hand were 3 golden gate keys.

"Leo, Virgo, Aquarius!" Lucy had yelled, "We need to get out of here and I need your help." The three spirits nodded in understanding. Laxus proceeded to carry Lucy once again and began running away from their enemies. Leo, Virgo, and Aquarius stayed at the back fighting off their enemies. The two blondes made their way out of the woods.

"I need to contact the guild." Lucy said. "They might have been targeted." Laxus nodded, and she began to glow a bright white, a white circle appearing below her and her hair floated. Her eyes closed, but opened again, but this time one of her eyes had a different color, gold.

"Mira!" Lucy said.

The guild had been doing their usual business, except they were on high alert. Lucy had reminded them that they were at war, not entirely yet, but they could be at any second. Their guards were up, so if anything were to happen to the town or the guild they were ready to get off their butts and hurry to save their comrades.

It had been 2 days since Laxus and Lucy left for her mother's grave and they still haven't heard anything from Laxus and Lucy yet. They had been sitting and patiently waiting for the two to arrive or to call them.

It was day 3 and it had been an early morning, but there were a lot of people already in the guild. It was an hour before noon, and that was when the guild hall had begun to shine a golden color. A small circle had painted itself onto the middle of the guild hall, everyone now on their feet and ready to fight.

"Mira!" Lucy's voice was heard. On the circle that appeared in the middle of the hall stood Lucy's figure.

"Lucy!" Everyone had yelled, Mira had swung around the bar and ran to stand in front of the blonde.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira said immediately as she ran towards the blonde in the circle.

"We're coming back, make sure no one else goes on any mission. Protect the town, protect the guild." Lucy said urgently.

"What happened?" Mira asked, terrified yet ready to hurt anyone who hurts her family.

"We were ambushed. Laxus and I ran into a barrier, experiments. Won't die easily, the only way to kill them is by beheading them. Be on alert, they may be heading to Fairy Tail and might have infiltrated the guild already. Have Freed set up a rune barrier around the town. My magic is draining me right now, I can't keep this up because of an injury. But be safe, please. And don't let Natsu go out of control." Lucy said, and then the circle's light died, and she had disappeared completely.

Everyone stood there frozen at what she had said, but then Mira and Freed had the gears in their minds turning, she then turned and started to order everyone around.

"Someone, find Erza now! We need her here. All S-Class are to stay in the guild, everyone be on the lookout for anyone acting strange or anyone who you have never seen before." Mira said.

"If they are experiments, then they should be pretty obvious. Wish she had given more details." Levy commented.

"Do not kill anyone, bring them here first, and then we interrogate them." Erza said as she walked into the guild. "I have heard enough to know what is going on." She commented. "Where is Master?" She asked.

"On his way back from a meeting. He should be here soon." Someone commented.

"Good. Everyone prepare yourselves. It's starting to sound and look like a war soon." Erza said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry for the very late chapter update! I have just been thinking a lot about life and all that what-not. Anyways, I hope everyone tried to enjoy this chapter. I will try to update the next chapter ASAP. If not, y'all know what's up already. Busy with contemplating life and its mysteries of adulting. Ha.. Ha..

~J


End file.
